Everlasting Memories
by Darkangel69
Summary: Things are like hell right now since Draco and Hermione broke up, but will he turn to the Dark side? And Phoebe falling for the enemy?
1. Never Leave You

Everlasting Memories

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

Never Leave You

  
  
  
  


***dream***

  
  


"My sweet daughter is growing up and to think that one day she won't need us anymore, Peter our little Princess is growing up." said a women with brown hair that feel down to her shoulders covering her blue eyes and framing her face in an angelic way. 

  
  


"Just have to except it....one day we'll be gone and she will need us."

  
  


"But well never leave her....never...."

  
  


"All things must come to an end....even for the living and the dead, all things will come to an end."

  
  


"If we die...where does she go???"

  
  


Silence.

  
  


"Peter, where can she go when we aren't here!!! She cannot live on her own she is too young!!!"

  
  


"Relax Rinioa, she can stay with my cousins in America. They are all witches and they all live together-"

  
  


"But their magic is different from hers....and what about Hogwarts???"

  
  


"I'm sure they'll find a way she can stay...."

  
  


***********flash forward************

  
  


A car laid upside down in the freeway and was so badly damaged that the roof of the car caved in crushing anybody that was in there. Even the drivers and passengers seat was crushed. The only thing visible was a bloody hand sticking out the passengers seat and blood seeping out the car. The people blocked off the rode and worked on trying to get them out hoping that there was a survivor in the accident. A spark was made on the side of the car and soon the car exploded hurting three medical people and one police officer.

  
  


***********flash forward************

  
  


An angel wearing nothing but white and had white wings sticking out the back of her back stood there with a sad face and by her side was a man with curly brown hair and brown eyes holding the womans had, and also had wings in his back. Tears silently poured down her face as she tried to smile, the man trying to comfort her gave her a hug.

  
  


"My dear sweet, darling daughter. We have left this world and watching over you everywhere you go, this is not a dream my dear this is real. Even though we are done, we want you to know that we have never left u and never will. We'll never leave you, but you will find true happiness once again just look for it. You'll find it least expectedly and you'll be suprised where you will find it and who it will come from. Do not dwell on our death for it is part of life, and do not try to hide your emotions it will only make you weak when you need to be strong." said the woman in a heavenly voice.

  
  


"Good bye, my daughter. Good bye Hermione Leigh Ann Granger......" said the man taking hold of the womans hand again. They turned around and walked towards the white light burning brightly before them, and with each step they took they slowly disappeared into the air.

***end***

  
  


Hermione opened her eyes and looked to the window which now had rays of sunlight in the sky, she just stayed there in bed not wanting to get up after the dream she just had. She didn't know if it was real or not and if it was real she wouldn't believe it not now and not ever. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed a towel, she needed to take a warm bath to get rid of that horrid dream. She turned the water on and let it run, and poured liquid so that bubbles started appearing. She inhaled the sweet smelled and exhaled, she peeled her clothing off and jumped in the warm water. But suprisingly she still felt cold, she did not know why but she had a feeling something happened but she couldn't place her finger on it.

  
  


'It was just a dream.....just a dream...........but why do I feel like that it really happened??? Why do I suddenly feel so alone...Why do I-' her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

  
  


She hesitated before answering. "What is it!?!" her voice some what demanding and some what tired.

  
  


"Miss Granger, please step out so I can talk to you. I have so important news...that I need to tell you...." said a soft but stricted voice.

  
  


"I'm coming hold on a minute." she said as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body then grabbed a robe and tied it around her waist before stepping out. She opened the door and spotted a person sitting on a couch waiting for her, she immediately knew that it was Professor McGonagall that wanted to speak to her. She climbed down the stairs and stood before her, she was a little nervous to see that she had a sad and depressing look on her face.

  
  


"Miss Granger, I think its best that you sit down." she said softly.

  
  


She immediately sat next to her and looked at her with questioning eyes. 

  
  


"Miss Granger, I have some news for you about what happened to your parents a few days ago. We have just been notified about this and the entire staff knows as well....they give you their condolences."

  
  


"Professor McGonagall....what do you mean???" she said unaware that all the Prefects and Headboy and HeadGirl were up drinking coffee, they were all tired but they all wanted to know what Professor McGonagall was doing here early in the morning.

  
  


She paused to take a deep breathe. "My dear child....your parents are dead. They died for an unknown reason and...this happened three days ago....."

  
  


Silence was all you could hear but Hermione's breath growing rapidly of what she just heard, tears then started to flow down her checks. Then a sob escaped her mouth and she began crying like crazy, screaming that they weren't dead and that she was lying, but in her heart she knew it was true. All the Prefects stopped what they were doing and came down to comfort Hermione the best they could, but all she did was push them away. She laid on the couch crying her eyes out as the others watched hoping that she would be okay, but they knew it was far from over. It was just the beginning. Unaware to everybody else was a pair of silver eyes watching the whole thing on top of the staircase and beside him was a girl, from Slytherin. He was listening to he whole thing and so was she, he almost felt sorry for her...or was it just plain guilt.

  
  


Did he have anything to do with the death of her parents.....or was it someone he knew that did this??? 

  
  



	2. Leap of Faith

Everlasting Memories

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

Never Leave You

  
  
  
  


***dream***

  
  


"My sweet daughter is growing up and to think that one day she won't need us anymore, Peter our little Princess is growing up." said a women with brown hair that feel down to her shoulders covering her blue eyes and framing her face in an angelic way. 

  
  


"Just have to except it....one day we'll be gone and she will need us."

  
  


"But well never leave her....never...."

  
  


"All things must come to an end....even for the living and the dead, all things will come to an end."

  
  


"If we die...where does she go???"

  
  


Silence.

  
  


"Peter, where can she go when we aren't here!!! She cannot live on her own she is too young!!!"

  
  


"Relax Rinioa, she can stay with my cousins in America. They are all witches and they all live together-"

  
  


"But their magic is different from hers....and what about Hogwarts???"

  
  


"I'm sure they'll find a way she can stay...."

  
  


***********flash forward************

  
  


A car laid upside down in the freeway and was so badly damaged that the roof of the car caved in crushing anyboy that was in there. Even the drivers and passenegers seat was crushed. The only thing visible was a bloody hand sticking out the passengers seat and blood seeping out the car. The people blocked off the rode and worked on trying to get them out hoping that there was a survivor in the accident. A spark was made on the side of the car and soon the car exploded hurting three medical people and one police officer.

  
  


***********flash forward************

  
  


An angel wearing nothing but white and had white wings sticking out the back of her back stood there with a sad face and by her side was a man with curly brown hair and brown eyes holding the womans had, and also had wings in his back. Tears silently poured down her face as she tried to smile, the man trying to comfort her gave her a hug.

  
  


"My dear sweet, darling daughter. We have left this world and watching over you everywhere you go, this is not a dream my dear this is real. Even though we are done, we want you to know that we have never left u and never will. We'll never leave you, but you will find true happiness once again just look for it. You'll find it least expectedly and you'll be suprised where you will find it and who it will come from. Do not dwell on our death for it is part of life, and do not try to hide your emotions it will only make you weak when you need to be strong." said the woman in a heavenly voice.

  
  


"Good bye, my daughter. Good bye Hermione Leigh Ann Granger......" said the man taking hold of the womans hand again. They turned around and walked towards the white light burning brightly before them, and with each step they took they slowly disappeared into the air.

***end***

  
  


Hermione opened her eyes and looked to the window which now had rays of sunlight in the sky, she just stayed there in bed not wanting to get up after the dream she just had. She didn't know if it was real or not and if it was real she wouldn't believe it not now and not ever. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed a towel, she needed to take a warm bath to get rid of that horrid dream. She turned the water on and let it run, and poured liquid so that bubbles started appearing. She inhaled the sweet smelled and exhaled, she peeled her clothing off and jumped in the warm water. But suprisingly she still felt cold, she did not know why but she had a feeling something happened but she couldn't place her finger on it.

  
  


'It was just a dream.....just a dream...........but why do I feel like that it really happened??? Why do I suddenly feel so alone...Why do I-' her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

  
  


She hesitated before answering. "What is it!?!" her voice some what demanding and some what tired.

  
  


"Miss Granger, please step out so I can talk to you. I have so important news...that I need to tell you...." said a soft but stricted voice.

  
  


"I'm coming hold on a minute." she said as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body then grabbed a robe and tied it around her waist before stepping out. She opened the door and spotted a person sitting on a couch waiting for her, she immediately knew that it was Professor McGonagall that wanted to speak to her. She climbed down the stairs and stood before her, she was a little nervous to see that she had a sad and depressing look on her face.

  
  


"Miss Granger, I think its best that you sit down." she said softly.

  
  


She immediatenly sat next to her and looked at her with questioning eyes. 

  
  


"Miss Granger, I have some news for you about what happened to your parents a few days ago. We have just been notified about this and the entire staff knows as well....they give you their condulences."

  
  


"Professor McGonagall....what do you mean???" she said unaware that all the Prefects and Headboy and HeadGirl were up drinking coffee, they were all tired but they all wanted to know what Professor McGonagall was doing here early in the morning.

  
  


She pauseed to take a deep breathe. "My dear child....your parents are dead. They died for an unknown reason and...this happened three days ago....."

  
  


Silence was all you could hear but Hermione's breath growing rapidly of what she just heard, tears then started to flow down her checks. Then a sob escaped her mouth and she began crying like crazy, screaming that they weren't dead and that she was lying, but in her heart she knew it was true. All the Prefects stopped what they were doing and came down to comfort Hermione the best they could, but all she did was push them away. She laid on the couch crying her eyes out as the others watched hoping that she would be okay, but they knew it was far from over. It was just the beginning. Unaware to everybody else was a pair of silver eyes watching the whole thing on top of the staircase and beside him was a girl, from Slytherin. He was listening to he whole thing and so was she, he almost felt sorry for her...or was it just plain guilt.

  
  


Did he have anything to do with the death of her parents.....or was it someone he knew that did this??? 


	3. Leap of Faith

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2

A Leap of Faith

  
  
  
  


Word spread fast of the death of Hermione's parents, the whole school knew by lunch time and so did all of her friends. Hermione never left the Prefects Common Room, she laid on her bed mostly crying and the other times just stared into open space. She didn't feel like facing the people, let alone her friends. So all morning she stayed locked up in her room but that all changed when a certain someone came knocking on the door.

  
  


"Hermione, are you in there???"

  
  


Silence.

  
  


"Its me Cho. Open the door you can't stay in there all day, and definitly not all year. Open the door Hermione we need to talk."

  
  


Still silence. "Alohamora!!!!" she heard Cho say and the door sprang open revealing Cho standing there with a girl with flaming red hair and brown eyes. They came in and sat on either side of her and were silent, neither knew what to say to her until Cho finally spoke up.

  
  


"Hermione are you okay???"

  
  


Silence.

  
  


"Hermione..."

  
  


Silence.

  
  


"Talk to us....we know what you ar-"

  
  


"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW, NEITHER OF YOU HAVE LOST ANYONE CLOSE TO YOU THAT YOU LOVED AND CARED FOR. SO DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!!" she snapped.

  
  


"Hermione, that's not fair I lost Cedric two years ago here in Hogwarts and your telling me I dunno who you feel!?! I know exactly how you feel. There's a hole in my heart and wondering if I ever can get over the fact that he's really gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel like everyday I'm drowning because I know that I will never see him again, and I know that I will never here him he loved me again," tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "Its like when he died apart of my felt like I died with him....but I know that he is still with me by spirit and will never leave my side. Do you know why Hermione??? If you don't then let me tell you.....as long as there's love there's still hope and with that you know that they'll always be there with you........."

  
  


Now Cho was crying now and Hermione was crying to because what Cho said was true. She sat up and embraced Cho in a hug and they cried on each others shoulder and stayed like that for a while, and Ginny was crying also. She wasn't crying for herself, she was crying because her friends had to go through so much heart ache in so little time. They slowly stopped crying and Hermione let go of Cho and faced her with red puffy eyes. "That's exactly how I feel Cho....I feel like they left me all alon-"

  
  


"They never really left you Mione," Ginny spoke up pulling back the hair out of Hermione's face, "they'll always be with you no matter what. As long as you have them in your heart, they'll never leave you....never."

  
  


Hermione reached over and embraced Ginny in a hug, then she hugged Cho again. Cho wiped her tears from her face and said, "Come on Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you, you should go."

  
  


"Do you want us to come with you???" asked Ginny.

  
  


Hermione smiled but shook her head, "I'll be okay....thanks." She got up and left them in her room on her way to see Professor Dumbledore, on her way she met up with a few Ravenclaw's.

  
  


"Hermione!!!!," exclaimed a second year with strawberry blond hair and green eyes, "Its good to see you, ever since....we heard about what happen. You didn't come down to Herbology today and everybody wanted to see you."

  
  


"Thanks Dina, that means a lot to me."

  
  


"Your welcome." she said and ran off so she wouldn't be lat for her next class. Finally Hermione came across the gargoyle stone and said the password, "Lemon Sherbert Drop." And it sprang to motion carrying her to his office.

  
  


"Ah, Miss Granger I see that you have finally decided to join us this afternoon. Rest assure your work will be given to you, to which you have missed this morning. And I am terribly sorry of what happened to your parents, they were very fine people."

  
  


"Yes they were."

  
  


"But on to a more issue, your cousins owled you earlier today but with your condition earlier today the owl delivered it to me. And from me I give this to you." he said handing the parchment to Hermione who took it with shaking hands.

  
  


Hermione,

I am sorry to hear about your parents death, I haven't been the same because they were good people and didn't deserve to did an early age. To leave their daughter alone was not there fault, because you are not alone not anymore. You have us. You see your parents left you in custody with us incase something happened to them, they wouldn't want you to be an orphan with no where to go. So you now will live with us in America and go to school here, but if you still want to go to your school that your are going to right now then I'm sure we can arrange something. We will arrive on October 31st, during the ball you are having in school. So until we meet keep your head up high and don't let anyone try to put you down.

  
  


Love Always,

Piper

  
  


Hermione put down the parchment and gazed into Dumbledore's blue eyes, asking a silent question. As if answering Dumbledore said, "They will be here on Halloween Feast so I do believe you and Mister Malfoy must start on what you want the decorations to be, and the teachers will excuse you for any absence, for they know what is going on. Do not be sad Miss Granger, everything will turn around eventually. Till then...."

  
  


"I understand...may I please go???" Dumbledore nodded and she left without another word.


	4. Denial

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Denial

  
  
  
  


"Welcome back ter class 'Ermione, good to see ya even though I kno what happened, and I'm sorry. Do ya want ter know what we did in class today???" asked Hagrid when he saw her at knocking on his door.

  
  


"Yes...Hagrid I would..." and Hagrid leading Hermione to the back of the house. When they got there he opened a box and pulled out a white egg with a hint of pale yellow spots on it and gave it to Hermione who took it cautiously.

  
  


"Um...Hagrid....what is this??? This isn't anything illegal, is it???"

  
  


"Oh no 'Ermione, no. This lesson we learnin' 'bouts who take take care of different kinds of creatures. Ya know how ter treat it, what ter do, what ter do when its injured, things like that. Everyone took an egg today, but they were all different shapes, size, and colors. I gave yer this cuz this is a special kind...but I'm not tellin ya what it is." he said proudly.

  
  


"Er...thanks Hagrid...anything else???"

  
  


"Oh yeah, ya have to write a summary about whats the special powers of unicorns and their history of course."

  
  


"Thanks Hagrid I should go and get to class!!!" she said and ran off with the egg in her purse and books in hand.

  
  


**************

  
  


"The Salem witch hysteria occurred in Salem, Massachusetts between 1692 to 1693. A total of 141 people were arrested, 19 were hanged and one was crushed to death. The beginning of the problem can probably be traced to Rev. Samuel Paris who before coming an minister worked as an merchant in Barbados. Upon his return to Massachusetts he brought back to slaves. One of the slaves 'Tituba' cared for his nine year old daughter 'Elizabeth' called Betty and his eleven year old niece 'Abigal'. Now who can tell me, why did the muggles feel that the witches were a threat to them???"

  
  


Nobody raised there hand. "Anybody-" she stopped because the door opened and Hermione stood there by the door gasping for air. The Professor looked at her with a confused look and asked, "Are you in this class???"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Why are you late, class started forty minutes ago???"

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore let me take the morning off due to some circumstances."

  
  


"May I ask why???"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Very well what is your name???"

  
  


"Hermione Granger."

  
  


"Gra-Granger!?! Oh I see why you are late now, I am terribly sorry."

  
  


"Um...thanks...Professor...ah..."

  
  


"Oh yes my name is Professor Lopez, I am only here temporarely until they find a suitable Professor for this class. Can you please take your seat???"

  
  


Hermione slid into a seat next to a Huffelpuff she never seen before, her guess he was a first year because she never seen him around before. "Hi." he said.

  
  


"Hello." she said in a dully voice.

  
  


"My name is Randy Orton, fifth year in Huffelpuff. What's your name???"

  
  


"Hermione Granger, sixth year in Gryffindor also Prefect."

  
  


His features softened when she said her name was Hermione Granger. He pushed his sand blond hair out of his eyes with one hand and stared at her with his redish-orange eyes. "I'm sorry about your parents, I know exactly how it feels to have your parents die."

  
  


"Do you really???" she said witha bit of anger.

  
  


"Yeah. You feel like you can't breathe or you can't sleep, you just want to see them again, letting you know everything is alright and okay. Right!!!"

  
  


"That sounds more of a saying that you are in love with someone besides your parents!!!!" she snapped.

  
  


"Hey I-"

  
  


"MISTER ORTON!!!! PAY ATTENTION!!!!!" screeched the Professor.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hermione sat in the library huddled in her little corner, trying to finish her wrk she missed in class. But she also asked for some extra credit giving them excuse so she won't fall behind, but really its keeps her mind off of what happened to her parents. As long as she was busy she's fine but if she stopped she would most likely break down. She kept scribbling answers down on her parchment wanting to keep busy more than anything else, nobody could stop her...or so she thought. She didn't know that there was a figure standing over her reading what she was writing.

  
  


"Really Granger," he said startling Hermione, "who would have thought you wanted all the attention ever since you heard that your parents were killed. The Mudblood has some never-" he never finished because he received a hard slap that made him stagger backwards. He looked up towards her and she could have sworn she saw fire in his eyes.

  
  


"Don't you ever-"

  
  


"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!!!!!"

  
  


"What are you doing to deny you are a Mudblood when I can see into your soul, you are nothing....just scum beneath me shoe," he smirked evilly. "Just like your parents."

  
  


When he said that she snapped, she jumped out of her chair and pounced on Malfoy, sending them both to the floor rolling around on the floor. Eventually he pinned her down his face mere inches from hers. "Listen prissy bitch, you have no rig-"

  
  


"I have every right to do that Ferret, my parents are every-"

  
  


"Still in denial I see Granger," he said getting up and dusting his robes leaving her on the ground still. "They're dead. Face and get over it!!!!"

  
  


"They're not dead, they'll always be with me forever."

  
  


He snorted and hissed, "Foolish girl." and he strutted out of the library leaving Hermione on the ground crying silently.


	5. Meeting

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5 

Meeting

  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is excellent Miss Granger," said Professor Dumbledore examinging the parchment she gave him. Apparently she wrote down all the decorations for the feast and what kind of food there should be. "Very well will you be able to put them up next week???"

  
  


"Yes Professor."

  
  


"Excellent, then I suggest that all the prefects help you then. You and them shall go to Honeydukes to get the decorations, but I'm rather curious what is 'Floating Hope'?"

  
  


"Oh its its like enchanting the ceiling but instead it will float around the Grand Hall and when some one touches it, whether its a sun, star, or moon, they begin to spin around and giving off light and a little bit of heat. But not a lot so they couldn't get burned. And I was thinking if some of the teachers could do that, because I read it is quite difficult for a student to perform this spell."

  
  


"Very well, take whom ever you wish to purchase the decorations and-"

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore!!!!," shouted a painting returning to its frame, "important message from Sirius Black, Sir."

  
  


"Miss Granger, if you may???"

  
  


"No problem, sir." she said and then left.

  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

  
  


Hermione entered the Great Hall after two days avoiding everyone, she needed to eat or she would die of starvation. Then she heard some familiar voices and she turned around to see her two best friends walking in and talking at the same time.

  
  


"Harry, have you seen Hermione for the past couple of days???"

  
  


"No. I guess she wants to be alone, after what happened I would be to."

  
  


"But she shouldn't be alone....I mean what if she is sinking into depression???" he said as they took their seats.

  
  


"I never knew you two cared for me that much." she said and the two boys looked at the person with the voice, they jumped out of their seats and embraced her in a hug.

  
  


"Hermione!!!" exclaimed Ron giving her a bearhug.

  
  


"Ron...I-can't-breathe..."

  
  


"Oh sorry...." he said sheepishly.

  
  


"Harry..." she said giving him a hug too.

  
  


"We missed you Hermione, we missed you a lot."

  
  


"I know I missed you guys, too!!!"

  
  


"And what about me!?!"

  
  


"You too Ginny."

  
  


~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

  
  


"Miss Granger," said a voice behind her. "I hope you finished the work because it is due today."  


"Yes Professor Snape, I have it."

  
  


"Then give it here!!!," he snapped she did as she was told and took her seat between Harry and Ron. "Now we will be brewing a complicated mixture today and it is called Exopocerisium. Can anyone tell me what it does????"

  
  


He looked around the room at nobody raising their hands, his then landed on Hermione. Suprisingly she did not have her hand in the air and this shocked everyone as well, they knew her to answer the question but this was a first. "Well," he began keeping his eyes on Hermione, "it seems that no one knows the answer so I suggest you right an essay on what it does and the effects it has when you drink it. Three to a group and the people you are sitting by will be your partners, here is your ingrediants." and with a flick of his wand the ingrediants appeared and the class began. 

  
  


"Ron can you get the Dragon's Blood, liver fluid and beatrxis' beak for me???" asked Hermione as she started the fire. Ron left as Harry began chopping the other ingrediants.

  
  


40 minutes later.........

"Alright, class dismissed...Miss Granger a word???

  
  


Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with questioning eyes and she told them to go and that she would meet them at lunch, later that day. She walked up to his desk and before she could open her mouth, Snape talked first.

  
  


"Is there anything that I need to know Miss Granger, you did not answer a questions I asked although I am not complaining." he said in a sneer.

  
  


"No Professor."

  
  


"Why???"

  
  


"Why what..."

  
  


"Don't play stupid with me girl, why the sudden quietness!!!" he snarled.

  
  


"No reason...." she said holding her head down the entire time.

  
  


"You will not answer me with just simple words, Miss Granger!!!! I thought you were smarter than that!!!!"

  
  


Silence. 

  
  


"Actually she is smart but more likely intelligent of what I hear about her, smartest witch and clever," said a voice behind them. They both looked up to see a woman standing there with straight dark brown hair (A/N: darker than Hermione's) with brown eyes. She wore a mesh faux-wrap top with cap sleeves ribbed binding at neckline and sleeves, with faded stretch denim with welt pockets and long belt loops and her shoes were black Nikey shoes. She stareed at Snape with an expression that was hard to tell what she felt.

  
  


"And who are you???" he said acidly.

  
  


"I'm her cousin, Piper Halliwell."

  
  


Nobody moved or said a word when she said that, until Hermione finally spoke up. "Piper???" She nodded and Hermione ran up to her and gave her a hug then turned back to Snape, he kept on glaring at them two. 

  
  


"Forgive me Miss Halliwell-"

  
  


"Mrs. Halliwell." she said correcting him and he looked like he could curse her right then and there.

  
  


"Very well Mrs. Halliwell, does the HeadMaster know that you are here???

  
  


"Yeah he does...along with my sisters." she said sarcastically. Then she turned and left dragging Hermione with her, leaving Snape standing there like an idiot. 


	6. Welcome to the Family

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6

Welcome to the Family  
  
  
  


"Okay lemme get this straight, this is a school of witchcraft and wizardry and has existed for over a hundred years, right." asked Piper walking around the school grounds outside.  
  


"Yeah....don't you have a school over there, too???" Hermione asked.  
  


"Well no, you see our magic is different from here. My power is to freeze and make things explode, Phoebe's is levitation and premonitions, and Paige's is orbing and glamour. I have a son named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and he's one and a half years old, the Elders predicted that he will be the most power fullest witch. He's half witch like me and half whitelighter like his Father, my husband, Leo."  
  


"White....lighter????"  
  


"Geez, we're going to have to explain a lot to you but for now lets just enjoy each other's company."  
  


"Piper, where are Phoebe and Paige???"  
  


"Oh their exploring the castle, they are surprised that there was a school like this. So am I."  
  


"Where do you live???"  
  


"San Francisco, California its in America. But if you still want to go here I'm sure we can make arrangements."  
  


"Thanks. If Harry and Ron found out that I were-"  
  


"Harry and Ron???" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  


"Yeah-no its not like that, they are my best friends ever since first year and we had each others back ever since the You-Know-Who returned-"  
  


"Who??"  
  


"You-Know-Who...the Dark Lord...Lord Voldemort..."  
  


"Who's that???"  
  


"Well, well, well if it isn't the Mudblood associating with a new person and quiet lovely she is. Tell me why are you talking to the Mudblood when you can have a real pureblood, what is your name anyways???" said Malfoy standing before them with his goons Blaise, Pansy and some of the Slytherin Qudditch team.  
  


"Who are you!?!" she retorted.  
  


"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."  
  


"My name is Piper and the pleasure is all yours." she said as Hermione laughed of what she said.  
  


"I that the bitch made an influence on you, Piper," said Pansy casting a hauntingly look at Hermione, "ditch the bitch and join us."  
  


Piper stood up when she heard Pansy called her a bitch, Hermione stood up also looking at Pansy with disguise. "Hey back off barbie!!!!" shouted Piper.  
  


"Barbie!?!" the Slytherins said with confusion. Obviously they didn't know what was 'barbie' but Hermione did and she broke down in fits of laughter.  
  


"Shut up bitch!!!" snarled Malfoy kicking her in the leg.  
  


"Hey!!!"  
  


"Piper!!!!," shouted a woman running their way with another one behind her. One had light bright hair and the other had light red hair with highlights in it. "Piper, what's going on!!!" said the one with light brown hair.  
  


"Malfoy, here came and bothered us while we were just talking." said Hermione.  
  


"SHUT UP!!!"  
  


"Hey don't talk to her like that!!!"  
  


"Phoebe no!!!"  
  


"Paige let go!!!  
  


Piper had enough and made a gesture with her hands and everybody froze, except Phoebe and Paige. Piper turned to Hermione and made another gesture to her and she unfroze. Hermione looked at Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, she saw they were doing something but they were frozen.  
  


"What'd you do to them!?!"  
  


"I froze them." she said simply.  
  


"Cool."  
  


"I know."  
  


"Hey Piper, Hermione the old guy wanted to see us." said Paige brushing her hair from her face.  
  


"Hey come on, we don't want to get Hermione Leigh Ann Halliwell late." said Phoebe and the four of them set back to the castle but Piper stopped.  
  


"What!?" asked Paige.  
  


"One thing." Piper turned around made a gesture with her hands and unfroze the Slytherin's.  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  


"Hermione," said Harry seeing her walking with three other people not wearing school robes. "Can we talk for a minute???"  
  


"Oh so this is Harry," said Piper looking at Harry. "Its nice to meet you."  
  


"Yeah, how'd you get that wicked scar on your forehead???"  
  


"Paige!!!!"  
  


"Sorry."  
  


"You don't know who I am???"  
  


Hermione groaned and grabbed his arm leading him away, "I'll be back go on without me!!!" she shouted back when turning a corner.  
  


"Okay," said Phoebe, "hey Piper who was that???"  
  


"Well talk about this later."  
  


Harry and Hermione.....

They finally stood by a empty classroom so they wouldn't have anymore interruptions, cause that is all they usually get. "...Hermione..." he said weakly.  
  


"Yes Harry???"  
  


"Uh..I-I-I..."  
  


"Harry are you alright, you're stuttering a lot???"  
  


"Yeah fine."  
  


"Okay what is that you wanted to tell me???"  
  


"Hermione....ever since last year-you know when we survived the Ministry where Lord Voldemort was...well I kind of liked you..." he looked to see a shocked face on her. "And know I realize that its not just a crush...its more than that."  
  


"Harry I-"  
  


He put a finger up to her lips to make her silent, then leaned forward but Hermione turned her head and Harry had a hurt expression on his face.  
  


"Harry," she said taking a step back, "I can't do this."  
  


"Why not???"  
  


"Because my parents just died a few weeks again and doing this just makes me vulnerable to anything, it would symbolize that I needed someone to be strong for me and that I would be week. I can't do this Harry not yet....I have to be strong right now, Harry and I have to be independent."  
  


"Hermione-"  
  


"No Harry....lets be friends for now and see what happens from there."  
  


"....Alright..."  
  


Hermione smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you." she said before running off towards the Headmaster's office.   
  


Headmaster's Office......  
  


"So what implying, Professor???" asked Phoebe looking up at him. Phoebe as you know has light brown hair and she wore a sleeveless shirt that said 'Butterfly' and it had glittering stars shining in the light, with dark blue stretch jeans that flared at the end, Paige wore a swirl print with branded bottom that ties around the neck and black wide leg cords with sailor style bottom closures and lace up on the sides of her legs. They each sat in different chairs infront of Dumbledore.  
  


"I was just thinking that maybe you three could be teachers for this year and if you want to continue it you could. Our last Professor for History of Magic, Professor Binn's retired for an unknown reason and we need a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. What do you say???"  
  


"I dunno. I have a club to look after-"  
  


"And I have to work on the newspaper cause you see I'm a columnist, I write for relationships. So I dunno if I can."  
  


Paige how ever remanded silent. "I can do it and Piper can work with me while Phoebe does the History of Magic. Piper I'm sure Janette would be happy to cover for you and Phoebe I'm sure Angelina would more than likely give you a day off, she would always say you need a vacation."  
  


"Paige!!!" they said together.  
  


"Well can you think about it and come up with your decision on Halloween, were suppose to be here anyways." she argued.  
  


"Okay well think about it til then...hello Miss Granger." said Dumbledore looking towards the door the three sisters turned towards her.  
  


"Think about what???"  
  


"Don't worry about that Hermione, you'll probably find out on the Halloween Feast and Ball. Til then take care." said Paige giving her a hug.  
  


"Okay."  
  


Paige took Phoebe's and Piper's hand. "Take care and welcome to the family, you're now a Halliwell." said Phoebe before Paige orbed out taking Piper and Phoebe with her leaving Hermione standing there amazed.  
  


"Well Miss Granger off to class you already missed one class today, I believe you cannot afford to miss another." 


	7. Here Comes the Pain Part 1

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7

Here Comes the Pain Part I

  
  
  
  


It was the end of the day and everybody was at dinner, except for a couple of people but she figured that they were late cause usually she is. Hermione reached over and filled her plate with fried chicken, mash potatoes and green beans and her drink as usual is Pumpkin Juice. She looked over at Ron and he was stuffing his face with food...as usual, his plate was piled with food and she felt like she was going to be sick because once in a while she saw him drooling without him noticing. She looked to the left and saw that Ginny once in a while nibbled at her food, but when she looked closer she saw bags under her eyes. "Ginny," Hermione began, "are you alright you look tired???"

  
  


Ginny turned to Hermione and she saw that Ginny's eyes lost their spark of happiness, she wondered what happened. "Ginny are you sure yo-"

  
  


"I'm fine!!!," she snapped. "Oh I'm so sorry Mione...I-I haven't been myself lately."

  
  


"Do you want to talk about it???"

  
  


Ginny shook her head. "I think you should read it yourself." Then she handed the parchment to Hermione and she immediantly knew that it was from Ginny's Mother.

  
  
  
  


Dearest Ginny, Fred, George and Ron,

  
  


I am writing this letter to you because

I have some bad news for you two. This

morning when your Father left for work

this morning, he wasn't happy about 

something but he wouldn't tell me what

what it was. Anyways Miss Roberts came

here all bruised and battered and weak, my

guess somebody did a good number of 

Forbidden Curses on her. She told me that

there was an attack at work today, because

everybody was suppose to have the day off 

but they were called in for a meeting today.

She told me it was nothing but a trap and that

she was one of the few people that escaped. But

your Father has not arrived yet, but I am not

telling you this to get you worried or upset I

am telling you because all my children should

know. I'm sorry to say, but you will be staying

at Hogwarts for awhile and I don't mean over

the holidays. I mean probably over the summer

to because this war has gone to far and countless

Muggles has died already. Please take care all of

you including Harry and Hermione, don't do any

thing foolish this time. You are to remain in 

Hogwarts where you are sure to be safe and if

anything ever happens to me or your Father.....

please be safe.

  
  


Love Always,

Mum

  
  


Hermione finished reading the letter with shaking hands and felt like she was going to be sick, but she couldn't or everybody would know something was wrong. But when she looked around at the rest of the Common Room Tables some were near tears, already crying, or not eating at all. She felt sad for them because she knew how they all felt to lose someone apart of her family. She turned back to Ginny and she was on the verge of tears, Hermione pulled her into a hug and Ginny cried so hard on her shoulder that she got attention from a few Gryffindors. Ron looked at her sister that at Hermione with a confused expression. "What's wrong with her???"

  
  


"She should be the one to tell you not me, Ron. Its best to keep your sister and brothers company because you are going to need it, your family has to stick together right now."

  
  


"Mione-"

  
  


But Hermione she shook her head and let Ron take Ginny as she cried, she got up and left because Fred and George were now seeing what was going on with their little sister. She walked into the hallway unaware that she was being followed she had a feeling though, but shook it off. She just walked around no where to go, she knew that Ron and what's left of his family in school needed so time to be alone...together. She was about to turn the corner but someone grabbed her roughly by the arms and made her turn around, and she came eye to eye with grey ones. Malfoy. 

  
  


"Malfoy!!!" she screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand and shove her into an empty classroom.

  
  


"You called???" he said smirking.

  
  


"You shoved me in here, I didn't come here willingly!!!!"

  
  


"She's right," said a cold voice in the shadows, "she didn't come here willingly."

  
  


He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself, although his grey eyes did give him away and he had long white hair. It was none other than Malfoy's Father, Lucius Malfoy. "Well done Draco, you have lured her here so that we can finish her. Good job." but Draco was shocked to see him there, it was as if he never knew his Father would be there.

  
  


"Father what are you doing here???"

  
  


"Don't speak to me with that tone boy!!!!," he said raising his hand and bringing it down on Draco. When he saw blood trickle down his face, Lucius was proud of what he did and turned back to Hermione who sat there huddled on the ground terrified. "Now what to do with you??? he said placing the tip of his wand to lips as if thinking about it.

  
  


Then he smirked evilly, Hermione digged into her pockets to find her wand but then realized that she did not have her wand. "Now, now we wouldn't want you to be a troublemaker now would we," he then raised his wand and shouted, "Crucio!!!!"

  
  


She screamed in pain as every in of her body was being torn apart by an invisible force, she kept on screaming in pain until she felt it stop. She was lying on the floor sweating and her skin felt like she was on fire and her vision was blurry she couldn't see right. All she saw were colors swirling together, but then she heard shouting but didn't know who was yelling at who. She then heard things smashing, then she went into the world of darkness........... 


	8. Here Comes the Pain Part 2

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ok in case some of the readers are wondering why Hermione isn't still mourning her parents death, is because she is going to find out something that may shock you. but you may be a little surprised in this chapter so please tell what to do with it!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

Here Comes the Pain Part II

  
  
  
  


Halliwell Manor.........

"She looks exactly like her Leo, exactly like her expect the eyes she got from her Father. I bet they would be so proud of her, seeing how much she has matured. I'm sure Peter would be proud on how she is so close to graduating, but sad at the same time because he won't be here to see that happen." said Piper slipping into bed with her husband Leo.

  
  


"I'm sure they're already proud of her, Piper. They spent sixteen years raising her and she is turning out to be okay, besides she will be an adult soon."

  
  


Piper snorted. "Yeah in like two years...."

  
  


"A perfect time to get to know her."

  
  


"What if she doesn't like it here???"

  
  


"Believe me she will, but changing the subject. How was the school???"

  
  


"Leo what you want me to do put on a school girl outfit and go prancing around being a nice but naughty girl, and also being a little horny???? Do you want me to do that???"

  
  


Leo was silent for a moment but smiled. Piper must have knew what he was thinking because then she grabbed her pillow and started hitting him with it over and over. But she stopped when she heard someone shout her name, "PIPER!!!!" the person then came barging through the room without knocking.

  
  


"Hello to you too." Piper said sarcastically.

  
  


Paige held up a parchment and said, "Its from the old guy at Hermione's school....something happened....."

  
  
  
  


Hermione.....

  
  


**dream**

  
  


Hermione was walking around in the graveyard, it was midnight and there was fog everywhere plus the only light she had was the full moon. She kept on walking until she came across a white wolf with blue eyes, it just looked at her and motioned for her to follow it and so she did. The white wolf traveled into the woods and the deeper the wolf went the harder it was for Hermione to keep up. Hermione traveled deeper into the woods, so deep that cuts and bruises on her legs from things she didn't even know, but that didn't stop her from following the wolf. Finally she came to a small opening and saw the wolf sitting by six rocks, she moved closer to the rocks to see what it was:

  
  


Ronald Weasley

Born: March 18, 1987

Died: September 27, 2004

  
  


Virgina Weasley

Born: November 29, 1988

Died: November 26, 2003

  
  


Fred and George Weasley

Born: January 15, 1985

Died: May 3, 2005

  
  


Draco Malfoy

Born: September 23, 1987

Died: January 1, 2005

  
  


Harry Potter

Born: June 3, 1987

Died: February 9, 2003

  
  


Hermione Granger

Born: April 2, 1987

Died: April 2, 2003

  
  


Hermione turned back to the wolf but there wasn't a wold there anymore, there where the wolf stood was a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes mixed with grey and all she wore was a white dress that came up to her knees. "Who are you???" asked Hermione looking at the girl.

  
  


"You don't know me but I know you, but you can just call me whatever you please. It does not matter to me I don't even have a name."

  
  


Hermione walked over to the little girl and felt a deep connection with her, she felt like she knew her, like she belonged to her. "Fayth," Hermione said automatically.

  
  


"Fayth," the little girl chorused then giggled. "Okay if you say so."

  
  


"What am I doing here...why did you bring me here?!?" she asked demandingly.

  
  


The girl laughed again. "Silly person, I am merely showing you what would happen... but I cannot tell you what I can only show you how."

  
  


"Then show me."

  
  


The girl shook her head violently making her hair fly in her face. "No." she said stubbornly.

  
  


"Why!!!"

  
  


"Because it is not time yet, you are not ready."

  
  


"And how would you know if I'm ready or not!?!"

  
  


"Because I can sense it."

  
  


Silence. "So what you have a sixth sense or something."

  
  


"I guess you could say that, but never mind that I must go. You have things to settle out in the real world and I will not have you burden me with your questions anymore. They need you and you may not believe this at first but you'll need them more than you think." the little girl then turned her back on her facing and looking up at the moon at the same time.

  
  


"Wait what do you mean!?!?!" Hermione exclaimed when the girl turned around but then gasped seeing that the little girl transforming into the white wolf. The wolf then ran towards the moon (A/N: on the ground, like when Hermione's parents were angels and walked towards the light then disappearing, its like that) disappearing in the light.

  
  


**end of dream**

  
  


"Dumbledore is she alright?!? And what about Mister Malfoy!!!!" said a panicking voice.

  
  


"Relax Minerva, (A/N: Professor McGonagall i dunno how to spell her first name) they are fine but Miss Granger does have a few scratches and bruises, but I do not know how. I feel as though the school will not be safe anymore."

  
  


"Why do you say this HeadMaster???" asked Snape.

  
  


"If two students were attacked and one was injured, there is a possibility that they will do more than just injure them. Far worse. So we need to have the most power fullest allies that we can find."

  
  


"But Albus...most of them are already dead!!!! How are we going to do that....raise the dead!!!"

  
  


"Now, now we do have three."

  
  


"Who!!!" said the two Professors and as if on cue, Leo orbed in with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Snape and McGonagall stood there with a dumbfound look on there face, wondering how they did that.

  
  


"Hermione!!!," exclaimed Paige when she saw her laying in bed looking pale like she was really sick. "What happened to her!?!"

  
  


"It seems that they were attacked in a classroom for unknown reasons, Professor Snape saw them lying on the floor in an empty classroom and he brought them here."

  
  


"What do you mean...they???" asked Phoebe looking at Dumbledore.

  
  


"Draco Malfoy was one of the injured ones-"

  
  


"That son of a bitch!!!" exclaimed Piper joining the conversation. "I bet you anything he did this!!!!"

  
  


"Piper, calm down we aren't so sure so calm down." said Phoebe.

  
  


"Leo can you heal her???" asked Paige.

  
  


"Yeah," he said holding his hand over the scratches and making them magically heal then Hermione began to stir. "Are you alright???" he asked gently.

  
  


Hermione moaned and nodded her head, but her eyes were still closed, just then Wyatt began to cry. (A/N: in case your wondering he's riding on Leo's back, he's in one of those things where you carry the baby around on your back. i forgot what they were called) Paige went over and took him out the thing and carried him on her shoulder, he fell to sleep after a few minutes.

  
  


"Piper, Leo," Phoebe began, "you to go back me and Paige will be ther in a minute okay and take Wyatt with you."

  
  


They did this while Paige and Phoebe stayed behind. "I'll take your offer for the position in class."

  
  


"Me too." said Paige.

  
  


"Very well then, I will make the announcement on Halloween which you can join then. I suggest you go back home you two need some rest. Miss Granger will be fine here."

  
  


Phoebe nodded and took Paige's hand, then orbed out. "Albus is this the help you mean, the three women???

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Well, I think they will do much good on our side for the war is simply killing more and more people each day. So with their help, I am guessing that they will end this soon....mostly likely in a few months."

  
  


"Headmaster...as much as I hate to agree with her....I am...glad they will be on our side."

  
  


"Thank you. Now I suggest we leave we have a big day tomorrow." and the three of them took their leave but they did not notice that Hermione's hands began to shake a little. Her eyes sprang open and revealed glowing red eyes and an evil smirk.

  
  


"More likely Albus...more likely...." she said in a different voice unlike her own. 


	9. New

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9

New

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was Saturday in the morning and Hermione walked into the library and set her things on a table farthest away from everyone else, it was way in the back of the library to do her homework. Then she began to write down her essay in History of Magic class.

  
  


'One of their methods was to float an white egg in a glass of water and predict their future husbands, for reasons that no one is sure why the girls starting having fits making strange noises and contorting their bodies. It is hard to say whether the girls believed they were possessed or whether the whole thing started as an act that got out of control and is an opinion it was an act which got beyond the girls control and was fueled by fanatical adults. In the 17th century Puritans believed in witchcraft as the cause the sickness and death. Because they believed that the witches gained their power from the Devil it was decided to find the witches responsible and punish them. Warrants for arrest were issued. As each women accused of witchcraft stood to testify, the girls fell into fits claiming the women's specter was biting them , pinching them and roaming the room appearing as a animal or a bird-'

  
  


"Well, well, well if it isn't the Mudblood doing her work all alone with her boyfriends. What have you finally realized that they were worthless and decided to dump them??? Or was it Weasel you dumped because he couldn't afford you!!!!" he sneered.

  
  


"Sod off Malfoy!!!"

  
  


"Aw, is that the best you got Granger??? You're going to have to better than that!!!!"

  
  


"Malfoy why don't you do all of us a favor and go to hell where you belong!!!!"

  
  


"Ouch that hurt," he said sarcastically and looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing, then he snatched it away earning a glare from her. "Are you doing homework...over the weekend!?!? You must be pitiful...." he said holding it out of her reach.

  
  


"Give that back, Malfoy!!!!"

  
  


"Or what you're going to cry!!!!" 

  
  


"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!!!!" she yelled pushing him to the shelves making him hit his head.

  
  


He got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "Nobody dares to touch me....not even a Mudblood like you!!!!"

  
  


"Let me go!!! I said let me go Mal-" she was silence when Malfoy clamped his mouth on hers and she could do was squirm, trying to out of his firm grip.

  
  


After twenty seconds he pulled away and they both were breathing heavily, finally Hermione snarled, "What the hell was that for Malfoy!?! Just because you think you can go strutting around thinking you own this place doesn't give you the right to do that to me!!!!"

  
  


He was silent. Then he let her go and turned to leave but stopped to say, "Be grateful that I saved your life." and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

  
  


~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~

  
  


Ginny was walking towards the library but before she opened the door Hermione came out startled to see Ginny standing there. "Ginny!?!"

  
  


"Hermione, Professor wants to see you in the office. He says he has a surprise for you but I dunno why he wants to see you."

  
  


"Okay...come on you can come with me." she said dragging Ginny along as they raced to his office.

  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore you wanted to see.....Paige!!!" she exclaimed seeing her standing there smiling. "What are you doing here???"

  
  


"Well I came here to ask him if I could take you to the manor so you could see what it was like living with us and since its the weekend you could come. Oh and you could bring some friends if you like, if that's alright with you."

  
  


"Of course!!!," Hermione exclaimed leaping up and giving Paige a hug then, "Are we just staying for today or until Sunday???"

  
  


"Until Sunday."

  
  


"Okay, come on Ginny lets get packed." she said and they raced back to the Common Room laughing like maniacs.

  
  


~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

When they got to their rooms they packed a pair of clothing and some homework , so they wouldn't get behind their studies. Just then Lavender and Parvati walked in seeing them pack.

  
  


"Where are you going??? Are you leaving???" asked Parvati.

  
  


"Yup." said Ginny

  
  


"Where??? asked Lavender.

  
  


"To my cousin's house."

  
  


"Oh okay, why though???"

  
  


"She told me that I could bring my friends with me if I wanted to, so I could get to know them and they can get to know me too. By the way do you want to come to."

  
  


"Yeah!!!"

  
  


"Count me in!!!"

  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  


"Are you ready???" asked Paige looking at the four girls.

  
  


"Ready." they said in unison.

  
  


"Okay lets go." they all took hands, with Parvati and Lavender looking confused then they orbed out.

  
  


Dumbledore looked at the place where they all stood and said solemnly, "Please be careful, my dears."

  
  


~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

  
  


They appeared in a manor (A/N: you know how the manor looks like i'm not gonna explain but their rooms) in the middle of th living room, where Phoebe, Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch watching t.v. 

  
  


"Wow....," said Parvati confused for words. "This is completely new..."

  
  


"....Yeah..." was all Ginny and Lavender could say.


	10. Party Crash

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 11

Party Crash

  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is Paige's room and this is my room across from her, and at the end of the hallway is Piper's and Leo's room. You can sleep upstairs in the attic since we didn't know Hermione was bringing friends. Leo is setting it up, you don;t mind sleeping upstairs do you???? It'll be much safer."

  
  


"No." said Hermione.

  
  


"Nope." said Lavender

  
  


"No???" said Parvati

  
  


"Why do you say its much safer???" asked Ginny.

  
  


"Well we do have a couple of run ins with unexpected forces, but you'll be near the Book of Shadows. Its protected by good magic, no dark force can ever touch it and we have spells, chants and potions. And to answer the question you are thinking no you cannot use it, just to be on the safe side."

  
  


"Okay." Hermione said for all of them.

  
  


"Phoebe, you can bring them up now its ready!!!!" shouted Piper from the attic.

  
  


They trotted upstairs to the attic, they were amazed to see the attic this huge and Hermione was amazed because it didn't really look much like a attic. There laid four puff sleeping bags that were different colors: red, blue, green, and black. Lavender choose blue, Parvati choose red, Ginny choose black leaving Hermione stuck with green. When Piper and Phoebe left to make a snack for them they, they started to unpack their pairs of clothing. "Thanks Hermione for bringing us, if you didn't we'd probably be bored out of our minds." stated Lavender laying down on her bag while Ginny and Parvati agreed.

  
  


"Girls your snack is ready!!!," Paige called. When they came down stairs they saw ham and cheese sandwiches, cookies, popcorn, four cans of soda and chips on a tray in the living room in front of the t.v. "Okay girls, listen Phoebe already left for work and won't be back til three to check on you. We, as in me and Paige, have some things to take care so we won't be home til seven. But well bring home dinner, alright???" said Piper grabbing her keys to the car and facing them.

  
  


"Ok." said Lavender.

  
  


"And one more thing," said Piper before she turned to leave like Paige already did, "if you get in any trouble in the house call for Leo....just shout his name and he'll come, or you could call for us and well be here. Alright..bye." As the girls said good-bye to the two sisters they sat around the tray and began eating.

  
  


Parvati took a sandwich an began eating as did the rest. "What are these???" asked Lavender pointing to the round cookies with chocolate in them.

  
  


"I think their...cookies...," said Hermione taking one and bitting into it then exclaimed, "And its really good!!! Try some!!!"

  
  


The girls did so and then moved onto the sodas, then finished the rest of the tray. "Hey do you want to watch t.v.???" asked Hermione turning it on.

  
  


"Yea." they agreed. When she flicked through the channels she stopped on a channel that had letters on it. MTV. 

  
  


"What's this???"

  
  


"I dunno..." and as if the t.v. was answering the question a person appeared on the screen. 

  
  


"Hey everyone, wuz up!!!! Are you ready for the Top Ten Count Down of Music Choice!!!!," screams in the background could be heard as the girl laughed. She had short black hair and red eyes wearing a violet halter top, tight black jeans and sneakers. "Alright the number 10 song is.....My Love is Like...Wo by Mya!!!!"

  
  


Then the screen changed and Mya began singing and dancing, all four girls liked the song and tried to imitate her moves but at of all four of them Lavender was the best to do the moves. When it ended another one came on, Can't Hold Us Down by Christina Aguilera. This time they tried to sing the song but they decided that they couldn't cause she had a high voice and they wanted to here the song. Then finally the songs went from six, five, four, three, two and finally one. This time they all started dancing.

  
  


no i will tell you what i've done for you

50 thousand tears i cried

screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

and still you won't hear me 

i'm going under

don't want you hand this time i'll save myself

maybe i'll wake up for once

not tormented daily defeated by you

just when i thought i reached the bottom

i'm dying again

  
  


This time they started dancing but mainly Hermione was because she was swishing her hair around making her hair come in her face.

  
  


i'm going under

drowning in you

i'm falling forever

i've got to break through

i'm going under

  
  


blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

so i don't know what's real and what's not

always confusing the thoughts in my head

so i can't trust myself no more 

i'm dying again

  
  


The girls then started jumping up and down rocking their bodies to the music, Ginny surprisingly started doing seductive moves, Lavender was coping her every move, while Hermione and Parvati shook there heads and letting their hair fly in their head and started doing different moves than Ginny and Lavender.

  
  


i'm going under

drowning in you

i'm falling forever

i've got to break through

i'm going under

  
  


so go and scream

scream at me i'm so far away

i won't be broken again

i've got to breathe i can't keep going under

  
  


Then the guy playing the guy with the electric guitar began playing a solo as the others kept going on with their music. They kept dancing and dancing unaware that someone was watching them.

  
  


i'm dying again

i'm going under

drowning in you

i'm falling forever

i've got to break through

i'm going under

  
  


When the song ended they collapsed on the floor exhausted from all the dancing they did, but when they were about to get back up again they heard a crashing noise upstairs in the attic. "What was that!?!" exclaimed Lavender panicking.

  
  


"I dunno...but we have to find out..." said Hermione heading for the stairs but Parvati pulled her back.

  
  


"Are you CRAZY!!! IT COULD ME A MANIAC AND IF HE OR SHE OR THEY SEE US THEY'LL KILL US!!!!" said Parvati through clenched teeth.

  
  


I agree with Parvati, Hermione we don't know who's up there!!!" she said in a scared voice.

  
  


"I don't care and I do agree with you all, but its four against one. We can take them...we just have to get to our wands." said Hermione. They all agreed after three minutes of arguing but followed her upstairs, letting Hermione lead the way and the rest cowering behind her. 


	11. 2 Close 2 Death and Xplaination

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 12

2 Close 2 Death and Xplaination

  
  
  
  


As they slowly made their way up carefully not to make to mush noise, the only thing you could here was their heaving breathing and ore crashes coming from upstairs and the crashes that still continued. As Hermione got ro the door she opened it and peaked through it to see who was there, what she saw made her want to scream. Two men or what looked like stood there trying to get to the Book of Shadows. One had red skin with black zig zags on his face, his eyes were nothing but black pools of evil and he or it wore a black cloak billiowing behind him as he tried to punch a whole through it. The other also wore a vlack cloak but it also hide his face, but not his hands. When he held up his hand to stop she could see that his hand was nothing but bones, other words he had no skin on his hand just one bones. Ginny covered her mouth before she could scream, but she knew she wasn't the only one that felt like screaming. Lavendor had a look of pure terror, Parvati looked like she was going to die on the spot, Ginny looked like she was going to scream even though she almost did and Hermione well she did not look so good.

  
  


"This isn't going to work, no bad magic can touch the Book of Shadows!!!! This is wasting our time, we should go after the child and convert him to be the new Source!!!" shouted the man or thing that had red skin.

  
  


"Belthesaur, be patient we will retrieve the Book the of Shadows but in order to do that we muct convert on of the Charmed Ones to the darkness. I believe you come in because they think you are still dead, its it shame that your ex-wife killed you and you still love her. You should be ashamed to call yourself a demon for loving a witch."

  
  


"SHUT UP!!!!" he snarled.

"Have I touched I sensitive spot."

This time Belthasaur formed a energy ball and through it at the cloaked figure, but it did nothing to him he just laughed eviily. "Is that the best you can do Belthasaur....if so you are a waste of time!!!!" He pointed a bony finger at him and Belthasaur fell to his knees in pain and slightly screaming.

  
  


Hermione shut the door quietly but Belthesaur saw her and used his magic to open the door and there huddled on the ground was Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Hermione. Belthesaur smirked and said, "Well, well, well I think we have company Lucifer, what ever shall we do with them???"

  
  


Before Lucifer could answer Hermione lunged for their wands and grabbed them, then she threw their wands at them and shouted, "RUN!!!!" the girls didn't need to be told twice when they began to run away with their wands with Hermione behind them.

  
  


"EXPELLIARMUS!!!" shouted Hermione pointing it at Belthesaur and he flew a few feet away from the door.

  
  


"WHAT DO WE DO!!!!" SCREECHED LAVENDER WHEN THEY REACHED THE KITCHEN.

  
  


"PAIGE!!!!," shouted Ginny getting wierd looks from the rest, "WHAT SHE TOLD US THAT IF WE GET IN TROUBLE CALL HER!!!! PAIGE!!!!!"

  
  


Just on cue Paige orbed in with Piper and when they were going to ask what was wrong, Ginny screamed and pointed behind them. They turned around to see Belthesaur standing their with an energy ball in his hands ready to throw at them, but instead he shimmered out.

  
  


"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" screamed Parvati before passing out.

  
  


~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

  
  


"Albus are you sure???"

  
  


"Yes Minerva, I am positive."

  
  


"Do you know what you are saying, Albus. You are generally putting all the students in danger ...not to mention yourself as well."

  
  


"I have known the consequences from the beginning, rest assure I will make it my priorty that none shall be hurt."

  
  


"But Albus-"

  
  


"This discussion is over Minerva it is time to tell Snape about this so he can be ready as well and all the students in school."

  
  


As Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore headed for the dungeons, she muttered, "I hope you know what you are doing Albus."

  
  
  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

  
  


"So you're the ones that protect anyone from demons and fight the darkside so that good magic can still exist???"

  
  


"Yea," said Piper as she explained what they do. "A few years ago we vanquished the Source and we lost a sister, so Paige is our half sister, part witch and whitlighter."

  
  


"What do you mean you lost a sister???" asked Ginny sitting on the floor listening to what they were saying.

  
  


"Once we were discovered everybody was against us except the other witches, but they didn't expose themselves. I got shot and Pru, our deceased sister, told Phoebe to go find Cole. I guess she missed him so much she changed him back to good, but she didn't know I died until Cole told her. She told the Source of all Evil to go back in time so this would never happen again, well he did and we were back where we started when we were trying to save an innocent. But since Phoebe was still in the Under World the demon killed the innocent and Pru and nearly killing me. And thats where Paige steps in."

  
  


"How come there's not a witchcraft and wizardry school here???" asked Hermione.

  
  


"I dunno but last I heard was that there was one in Salem, but rumor has it that the villagers from way back raided it and burned it down. Nobody has ever heard of it since then."

  
  


"Piper....Paige!!! We need to talk!!!," said Phoebe running in while they were talking.

  
  


"What is it???" asked Paige walking over to Phoebe and closely followed by Piper.

  
  


"I had a premontion."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. War is Coming

Everlasting Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13

War is Coming  
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati were looking around in the basement, they wondered what Phoebe had to tell them a few hours ago that they couldn't here what she needed to say. "I'm so sorry you guys if you want to go back to Hogwarts I'll understand completely." said Hermione opening a box and searching through it.  
  


"Are you kidding!!!" exclaimed Lavender staring at her with wide eyes.  
  


"Wha-what!?!" said Hermione utterly shocked.  
  


"No Hermione were not leaving, besides this is fun now we can be part of the excitement unstead of you, Harry...and Ron. Now we have something to be apart of unstead of worrying about you three....we're staying together til the very end." Parvati said.  
  


"Yeah Hermione there is no way and I mean NO way you are going to get rid of us that easy. Face it, you're stuck with us!!!!" said Ginny making all of them laugh. They continued to search through the boxes looking for things they could do, then Lavender went way in the back and shouted for all of them to come here. When they did they saw an old drum set and three electric guitars, that were hidden by the boxes. "Hermione what are these???" asked Ginny in awe.  
  


"I dunno...maybe we should bring it up and ask Piper, Phoebe and Paige." And so they agreed. Ginny, Parvati and Lavender carried the dusty looking guitars out of the basement while Hermione tried to figure out she was going to take this upstairs. "Oh hell!!!" she sighed grabbing her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!!!!" then she walked upstairs with the drum set floating behind her. There in the living room she lifted the spell and waited for Ginny to go get the three sisters or one of them to come down, so they could explain what it was.  
  


When Ginny came down she was accompanied by Paige who wore a white spagetti strap shirt that showed her belly and faded blue jeans that was torn at the knees. "What's up???" Paige asked looking at the four girls.  
  


"We was wondering if you could let us what these things are and what they do." said Lavender pushing her blond hair back (A/N: i think she has blond hair but if she doesn't oh well she does now) from her face.  
  


"Oh well," began Paige as the girls eagerly listened to her. "Those three covered in dust are electric guitars and you could also play music on them and that is a drum set you can also play but you use a wooden stick to beat them. Why you wanna know???"  
  


"Oh well...we was wondering if we could us them...if that's alright...."  
  


"Yea sure, what the hell all they do is sit down there and gather dust." said Paige. Then they began cleaning it and polishing them, it took them alomost two hours to clean it because of so much dust but the drum set was harder. When Paige went back down the basement she orbed back in with the stereo, telling them they had to plug the guitars in so that it would rock. When they stepped back to admire their cleaning work. The guitars shimmered in the light and the drum set sparkled in the rays of light. When they cleaned the guitars the guitars were different colors. One blue, one red with black flames on the sides of it, and the last one was black and had blue designs on it. Paige hooked up the guitars while the others pushed some furniture back to make room.  
  


Just then Leo orbed in telling Paige that Piper and Phoebe need her help, he waited while Paige told them that they will be back soon and to watch Wyatt since Leo was leaving too, then she took Leo's hand and they orbed out as the girls headed upstairs to check up on Wyatt.  
  
  
  


~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  


"Headmaster you cannot be serious, you are most likely to be killed if that happens!!!! No Headmaster I am sorry but I cannot do this, this will just cause more people to die-"  
  


"More people are dying Severus and I must do this even if it will result in my death or taking away my will to be Headmaster at this school." Dumbledore stated matter of factly.  
  


Severus face paled more than usual. "Albus please," begged Minerva, "please rethink this!!! Think of the students here and you are the one You-Know-Who fears the most!!! Do not do this it is like a trap!!!!"  
  


"Relax Minerva I will be fine, you and Severus will be command of this school until I return but I will not leave until there is a great threat...."  
  


"I understand...." Snape said almost sourly while Professor McGonagall only nodded.  
  


"Excellent then, lets get started before we fall behind.  
  


~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  


"Wortail what news do you have for me???" said a voice cruelly.  
  


A balding middle aged man coward to the floor and kissed the voice's shoes. "M-master...we have reason t-t-to bel-ieve that Dumbledore is plan-planning so-some-thing. We believe that he is forming an army but we don't know with who....Master....Master please do not punish me I gathered as much of information I could but-but-but he probably knows of our spy...."  
  


"CRUICO!!!!" Wormtail screamed in pain as he held the curse for two minutes making sure he felt every ounce of pain. "Go back and bring me better news...more news...I hear there will be new teachers...I want to know what they do....UNDERSTAND!!!!"  
  


Wormtail winced when he yelled at him but nodded in response. "DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN WORMTAIL OR YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE MUCH SEVER AND I WILL SEE THAT YOU SHALL NOT LIVE THROUGH IT!!!!! GET OUT YOU VERMIT!!!"  
  


Wormtail didn't need telling twice and he fled for his life.


	13. New Teachers

Everlasting Memories  
  
Chapter 14  
  
New Teachers  
  
Months passed and it was getting closer to Halloween, but one thing lingered in the back of her mind.why did Malfoy kiss her??? She still could feel his lips on hers and the she had an urge to kiss him when she saw him in the hallways.she felt a little drawn to him. But why??? Of all people, why him! What's even worse is that they were alone in the Grand Hall putting up the decorations, she felt a little uneasy around him. She felt like he was watching her every move. When she was reaching for something on top of the shelf it shook, she frowned. "Malfoy can you reach that???"  
  
He turned and looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. "What do you say, Granger!!!!"  
  
"If you don't shut the he-"  
  
"Language Granger, language."  
  
Hermione scowled for what she is about to say. "Oh pretty please Malfoy, can you get this one little thing for me of Heavenly An-Angel. The one true bright thing of seeing besides Potty and Weasel.." Now her mouth was clenched to she wouldn't say a nasty remark she was about to say.  
  
He smirked. "Geez Granger never thought you thought of me that way, I was only wanting the 'P' word. You know please." He reached up and grabbed it and when he looked down he was inches away from her soft, firm lips. He so badly wanted to kiss her right then and there but part of him didn't want to, but most of him did. He finally just decided to give into his needs and clamped his mouth over hers, she struggled for a moment but then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
He deepened his kiss by letting his tongue slid into her mouth and she just moaned in pleasure, he decided to make her moan more so he picked her up and set her on the table. She didn't know he was doing this until she pushed him away and they both fell on the floor. "Ow." She said rubbing her head and she heard Malfoy swear under his breath.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about, Granger?!? I thought you enjoyed it when I heard you moan.although I can make every girl in this school moan, scream-"  
  
Hermione made a disgusted face when she finally realized what he was talking about. "Eww.Malfoy I did not have to know about your own sex life, just do me a favor and keep that to yourself!!!" she got up and proceeded to put the decorations as if nothing happened.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"What!" she said not turning to look at him.  
  
"Do you.er.want to go to the Ball with me???"  
  
She dropped what she was holding and stared at him like he said a forbidden curse. "What!!!"  
  
"Don't make this harder than it is Granger."  
  
"Then why are you asking me?"  
  
"To prove my Father wrong."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That purebloods can associate with mud-muggleborns."  
  
Silence. "Why the sudden change of heart."  
  
"The summer.Clarissa.."  
  
"She was muggleborn."  
  
".Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said okay. I would like to go to the Ball with you, but we sometimes have to keep appearances you know."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Come on we need to finish.this place isn't going to finish by itself.."  
  
"Yeah,yeah.." He grumbled as they began to work again. When they finished Hermione said a spell to caste an illusion to make the place look ordinary, but at night the decorations will appear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it ready Severus???" asked Dumbledore and standing by his side was McGonagall.  
  
"It'll take two more months, and I've just added a few more ingredients. It shall possibly be ready during the middle of January. Headmaster I ask you again... are you sure about this??? This could possibly kill you.."  
  
"I know of the circumstances Severus and I do wish to continue this, none of the other teachers should know oh this." He stated matter of factly.  
  
"Albus." Minerva began but couldn't bring herself to say the rest.  
  
Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and gazed into her eyes. "I assure both of you that I will be back and you will do just fine, since there are three witches coming here and have extraordinary powers. Powerful as well. I leave you in good hands, including all the students, this is not so long. I will be back."  
  
"Of course." Minerva said but tears glistened in her eyes but she wouldn't le them see it, but Dumbledore did.  
  
*********~*********~********~*********~*********~*********~*******~****  
  
"Hey Hermione, is Paige bringing it?" asked Ginny wearing black leather pants, a black halter top with flames and boots. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore black lipstick and black eye shadow. Lavender and Parvati came in but wearing all black but different outfits and had different hairstyles.  
  
"Yeah she said she magically hid it and when we say reveal it'll show up."  
  
Lavender magically made her hair turn black and wore a black spagehetti strap shirt that revealed her belly button and a mini black skirt. Parvati had her hair braided down and wore a short black skirt. Hermione wore a black tube top that only covered her chest and black leather pants with boots and had her hair in a high ponytail with a few strands hanging in her face. They finished getting ready and headed to the Grand Hall where everybody was eating and dancing to the music, enjoying themselves including the teachers. They seemed to laugh at everything little thing trying to get rid of their nervous glances which worked. Paige, Piper and Phoebe stood there all wearing a witches costume (it looked medieval dresses) except Paige she dressed as a gypsy. Hermione and the others headed towards them and they had a few words before stepping away, Piper tried to pull Hermione back after seeing her outfit.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and all of them were quiet. "Now as all of you know, there are two classes that have substitute teachers. Defense against the Dark Arts and History of Magic, these" -he motions to Piper, Paige, and Phoebe- "three lovely ladies will be teaching these classes. Piper and Paige will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Phoebe will teach History of Magic. I expect all of you to treat them kindly and do as they say, for they may be with us for a while. Now to a much brighter note, Miss Granger and others have prepared a special treat for you. Miss Granger, if you may." he said motioning for them to begin.  
  
Ginny stepped forward and shouted, "REVEAL!!!!" and the two glittery guitars, drums and microphone appeared. The ones that didn't know what this was awed at it because it looked cool. Lavender and Parvati took a guitar while Ginny took the drums and Hermione stood in front of the guitar. "This song will be about how I or should I say we feel to some.things.1, 2, 3.hit it." when she said that they began playing.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50, 000 thousand tears I cried Screaming Deceiving And bleeding for you And still you won't here me .GO AWAY. Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once) Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
After a couple of minutes the students began dancing to it and cheering for them to keep doing, Malfoy watched from the crowd totally surprised by her look right now because she never wore anything revealing like this before.  
  
I dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning with you (drowning with you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through I'm, going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out (I don't know what's real and what's not) Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
The students were cheering and clapping shouting their names. "Mione!!! Mione!!!"  
  
"Ginny!!! Ginny!!!!"  
  
"Lavender!!! Lavender!!!"  
  
"Parvati!!! Parvati!!!"  
  
I'm diving again I'm going under (going under) Drowning with you (drowning with you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through I'm, so go on and scream Scream at me, so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning with you (drowning with you) I've got to break through I'm, going under (going under) Going under (drowning with you) I'm going under  
  
Hermione finished singing and the hall erupted with cheers and whistles, she blushed and they all stepped down from the stage, then it vanished in a small pop. Harry and Ron went over to Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati congratulating how excellent they were.  
  
"Wow Mione!!! You guys were so cool!!! Those thingys are shiny but you guys rock!!!" Ron said giving them all a hug.  
  
Hermione broke away from them and went to search for Malfoy, but didn't know she was being followed. "If I didn't think so Granger, I thought you hated wearing those types of clothing.not that I'm complaining." he said smirking as she faced him.  
  
"Well there is a first for everything you know.Dracula."  
  
"Yeah..shh it's a secret."  
  
She laughed. Malfoy held out his hand and asked, "Dance?"  
  
"Won't they become suspicious??"  
  
"Everybody else is too busy snogging to notice us, one dance can't hurt can't it?"  
  
She took his hand and he spun her into him and they began to dance. "You know you look like a Fallen Angel tonight." He whispered into her ear sending chills up and down her spine.  
  
"I am a Fallen Angel.and I think I've fallen for you."  
  
He smirked. "Yes.and I might just have caught you!"  
  
Someone cleared their throat and they both broke away to see who was there.it was Piper. "I suggest you go to bed now, the ball is coming to an end. You'll have to be awake in my class if you want to learn Hermione."  
  
"Okay. Come on Malfoy. Good-night Piper." She said leading Malfoy out by the hand.  
  
Piper shook her head and headed back towards Paige and Phoebe. "Looks like she's getting close to that person even though they didn't like each other when we met him." Paige said sipping her drink.  
  
"Yeah well people change.better get use to it." Phoebe said reaching for a slice of pie.  
  
"Still keep an eye on him, I have a feeling he's up to something." Piper said looking at the spot they use to stand at.  
  
"Oh Piper you always suspect something.give him a chance."  
  
'That's what I'm afraid of.look what happen when we gave Cole a chance.' Piper thought but decided to give him ONE chance, to make Hermione happy. 


	14. Don't Let Your Guard Down

Everlasting Memories

Chapter 15

Never Let Your Guard Down

As Hermione headed towards the Grand Hall she couldn't help but feel that she was being followed, but decided to shrug it off.  When she got closer to the wooden doors, a hand clamped over her mouth, making her let out a muffled scream.  "Don't scream Granger its just me." He said before slowly lowering his hand.  Hermione looked both ways to make sure nobody was watching, then she lead him to an empty classroom closing the door.  "Geez Malfoy you could have given me a heart attack."

He smirked.  "Well if that happens, it happens.  Who am I to complain about that."

"Stupid git." She muttered.

"What Granger???"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Anyways I came to tell you that I probably may be gone for a while, I received word that my Mother…passed away.  By _some_ unknown reason."

Hermione's gaze softened.  "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be."

"But-"

"No Malfoy ever shows feelings.  None what so ever."

"I 'm sorry to hear that."

"Why!?"

"Because you'll never really know what pain is until you feel it." She stated.

"And I suppose you did when your parents died!!!" he snapped.  When he saw her lower her head, he immediately regretted what he said.  "I-"

"I have to go…" and with that she turned around and ran out of the room leaving Malfoy stand there like a dimwit.

~**~      ~**~      ~**~      ~**~      ~**~      ~**~

     "hey," said Phoebe standing before the class.  Nervous as hell, but on the plus side Hermione was in there, along with Harry and Ron.  "My name is Phoebe Halliwell and I will be teaching this class from now on…until you find a replacement, anyways.  You can call me Phoebe or Professor Halliwell, either way is fine with me.  So can somebody tell me what you were doing before he/she left???"

     Pansy raised her hand.  "Ah yes, Miss…"

     "My name is Pansy Parkingson and we were studying on the so called Charmed Ones."  Phoebe suddenly felt very nervous.  "He didn't know much… well not anymore!!!"  the Slytherins laughed when the Gryffindors just scowled.

     "Oh okay.  So I guess I'll just start at the beginning.  There are three sisters that have different gifts.  The oldest could freeze people and things, also blow things up, the other could levitate and have premonitions, and the youngest could orb and glamour-"

     Malfoy raised his hand.  "What do you mean she could orb and glamour?"

     "Well orbing is like teleporting to a different place where ever you wanted and glamour is when she can change her appearance without potions or spells." Phoebe explained.

     "Do you know them!?" Ron blurted out."

     "Yes I know them very well but they choose to keep their identity a secret."

     "Why?"

     "The same as you I suppose.  If regular people discover them, then they'll get killed.  I know what you are all thinking, how come I didn't to a school like this one.  To answer your questions, a long time ago a mortal discovered the school and reported it to the others.  They all rallied some other men and went to the school destroying it with witches and wizards along with it.  But magic is different from this.  In the United States people that are witches call themselves 'wiccans' and the males did so, too.  They don't need wands to do magic; they all had different powers from all.  But there are also evil beings from the Underworld called 'demons'.  They wanted to control the world and kill, but the Charmed Ones always stopped them… somehow.  But there was one that was stronger than all demons and called himself the Source.  They destroyed him but they knew that, that would never be the end.  Because they knew that demons would come after them and try to kill them, so they could claim the throne and be named the new Source.  Finally there are the whitelighters.  They are angels that watch over all witches and heal them when they are injured, of course they served under a higher power and they called themselves the Elders.  Why?  Because they have lived for many centuries and also made important decisions.  Any questions?"

     A few raised their hands while the others took notes.  Harry raised his hand.  "Are the Charmed Ones powerful???"

     "Yeah…I guess you could say that, I mean they always save the day so.  Yeah."

     While Phoebe answered the questions she didn't here Malfoy's remark.  "Sound like Pothead, Weasel and Wonder Girl."  All the Slytherins laughed making Phoebe looking their way.

     "Want to talk about what's so funny Mister Malfoy??" she asked hands hips.

     "Not at all, its just that you make them sound like Scar Face, Carrot and Bookworm!!!"

     Hermione gasped making Phoebe know that he was talking about her and her friends.  "Detention Malfoy, I won't allow you to talk like that in my class.  Now I want one roll of…parchment on Tuesday, class dismissed."

     Everybody gathered their things and headed out, not before making eye contact with Hermione when she reached the door.  Phoebe sighed and plopped down on her chair, this was going to be a long day.

**~~**else where below surface**~~**

     "My Lord, we have no record of them ever attending Hogwarts or any other school.  I think that they are muggles teaching in the school, do you wish for me to dispose of them???"

     "No.  Let us test them to see if they are a threat to use, if they are send some to persuade them to our side.  If they refuse kill them and all those they hold dear."

     "Yes My Lord, who and when do you want me to send???"

     "Tonight when they are together.  Send McNair, Goyle and Crabbe.  Do not disappoint me Lucius."

     "Of course Master." He said bowing and leaving to tell them to be ready for tonight.

**~~**

     At Lunch Hermione kept on glancing at the Slytherin and keep on meeting with a pair of grey eyes.  Harry noticed this.  "Hermione is something wrong???" he asked concerned.

     "Huh?" she said snapping back to reality.

     "Are.  You.  Okay?" he asked again.

     "Of course Harry I'm fine what makes you think something is wrong, nothings wrong.  Everything is perfectly fine…fine I say." 

     "Well for one right now you jumped to defense and the other you keep looking over at the Slytherin table at Malfoy."  Hermione stiffened.

     "Eer-my-oh-knee," Ron said joining in the conversation with his mouth full, "ooo ure oo oooate???"

     Hermione looked at him diguisted.  "Honestly how many times do I have to tell you, don't talk with your mouth full!!!!"  Ron just rolled his eyes.

     "Her-"

     "Damn it Harry I said I was fine!!!!" she yelled at him before getting up and storming out the Grand Hall.  

     Hermione was walking up the stone steps but stopped when somebody called her name…it was Ginny.  "Hey Mione are you alright???  I saw the little episode you had with Harry, what he do??"

     Hermione sat on the stone steps with Hermione beside her, not carrying that the steps were changing.  "I think I'm going crazy-"

     "Why???"

     "I may like somebody but I'm afraid to make a move, afraid that he may not feel the same as me.  What do you think???"

     Ginny put her hand to her chin pretending to think, Hermione laughed.  "If you really like him then I guess you should tell him before somebody else snags him, you wanna go to the kitchens to get a snack since you didn't really eat lunch???"

     Hermione shook her head.  "No I guess I'll just get to class early you know to clear my mind, until I make my decision."

     "Okay.  Oh and tell Phoebe that I love the way she's was teaching today, she took fifteen points from Slytherin today."

     "Ha.  See you later Gin." She said waving before running up the stairs before they change again.  Ginny watched as she disappeared before smiling then left to go to her class.

Twenty minutes before dinner…………….

     Hermione was finishing writing what was happening to her egg that Hagrid gave her almost a month ago or more, but she suddenly stopped when she saw the egg begin to glow a faint color of blue.  _'Funny that never happened before…'_ Hermione pondered before writing this down.

_……the egg changes colors now and it may signify that it could be any characteristic speciey.  It as been a month and the egg is slightly larger that before and moves occasionaley.  My opinion is that it may be an unique kind of animal but I shall wait another month before this hatches, perhasps longer.  I shall continue to watch the egg in any case of the egg may be abnormal._

     Hermione rolled up her parchment and left her room to dinner.  As she was walking down the stairs somebody clamped a mouth over her hand and pulled her into the shadows.  Hermione struggled and finally bit down on the persons hand making them shove her away.  "Malfoy what….what…."  what made her stop was when she realized that he wasn't Malfoy……but a Death Eater.  She turn to run but they caught her around the waist.  "PAIGE!!!!!!  PAIGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as more than one carried her to an empty classroom.

~~**~~        ~~**~~        ~~**~~        ~~**~~    ~~**~

     Paige was about to take a  bit of her fried chicken when she stood up abruptly, Piper and Phoebe looked at her curiously as were some other people eating dinner.  "Paige what's the matter?!" Piper asked alarmed.

     "Its Hermione…I feel as though she's in trouble…." She said running out with her other two sisters behind her.  Everybody was curious why they left in a hurry.  Dumbledore must have noticed something before he left as well with Snape and McGonagall trailing behind him.

     When Paige, Piper and Phoebe reached the stairs, Piper told her to orb where Hermione was.  Paige took their hands and disappeared when Albus and the others got there.

**~~**    **~~**    **~~**    **~~**    **~~**    **~~**

     They held her and laughed like maniacs seeing her squirm.  "Come now McNair perform the Killing Curse already!!!" Goyle said holding her down with Crabbe.

     "Fine.  Avada-"

     "WAND!!!" shouted Paige as it orded out of his hands and to her.

     "What the Hell!!!!" he said when he saw the three sisters standing there with a murderous look.

     "Let her go!!!" yelled Phoebe.

     "And if we don't!!!!" McNair said hauntingly.

     Phoebe ran up to him, jumped levitating and kicking him square in the chest sending him backwards crashing into the wall behind him.  McNair looked at Crabbe and Goyle and ordered them to run.  They reluctantly let go of Hermione and started running for the door.  They were about to jump over the desk but Piper made a motion with her hands making the desk explode sending them flying across the room and slumping to the ground.  When they turned to face McNair he jumped out the window on to a broom and flew away.  "Damn it!!!  Paige orb the broom!!!"

     "BROOM!!!!" immediately the broom orbed to her and they could here a bloodcurtling yell as they saw him plung to the ground.

     "Paige go get him and bring him here!!!" Phoebe said as Paige orbed out of the room and into the sky to look for the person.

     Hermione was on the floor sobbing hysterically.  Phoebe was rocking her back and forth telling her she was okay, and Piper joined her.  "Its okay honey, you're safe now.  Its okay, its okay…"

     "Hermione," Piper said putting a hand on her shoulder, "who were those guys in the masks???"

     "Dea-Death Eaters…. servants of Vold-Voldermort…."

     Piper stood up ready to attack when the door swung open, but relaxed when she saw who it was.  "My lord, what happened here!!?" McGonagall asked looking around the destroyed classroom, then at the hysterical Hermione being held by Phoebe, and finally the two Death Eaters laying on the floor unconscious.     

A/N:      _Hey everyone ehat did you think of that chapter?  Don't you think that title suited it, I mean Hermione did leave her guard down twice and look what happened!!!  Anyways what you think, is it good???  Please review and give me your opinion!!!!  What will happen in the next chapter!?!  While Paige find McNair or will he be at Voldermort's layer???  And what's going to happen to Hermione, Malfoy and Harry!!!  I'll update soon!!!!___


	15. Fallen Heroes

Everlasting Memories

_~~Author's Note~~_

_Hey sorry I didn't update in awhile but I've been pretty busy with school, work, power, homework and I've been pretty tired these days but I'm glad that I finally get to put this chapter up cause its been awhile.  I am currently working on the next chapter and I it may be up by tomorrow you never know.  Anyways thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming.  You can also read my other story its called Final Fantasy__.  Its in the CCS section but read it any way.  Anyways on with the story!!!!  Yeah!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 16

Fallen Heroes

    "My Lord we have lost contact with them three, it seems that they have been caught.  The new teachers seem to have saved their beloved _mudblood_ Hermione Granger-"

    "What does she have to do with this!!!" he hissed his eyes glowing red with anger.  His servant backed down.

    "The-they seem to be very close, My Lord.  A different way than teachers should, they treat her like she is one of them.  That is what our sources are saying, that they have a very close relationship."

    Voldemort was silent and his servant feared he may lash out at him with anger, but most of all kill him.  "Does he bring his son soon???"

    "Wha-what My Lord?"

    "DOES LUCIUS BRING HIS SON SOON!!!!!"

    "Yes My Lord bu-"

    "He seems very distant lately…have someone keep an eye on him.  Tell Lucius to fetch his son…in other words tell him to go there and get him, he will make those little _wench's_ fall to their grave.  Go.  And tell him not to disappoint me, ask him if he remembers what happened to Narcissa.  What are you doing just standing there I SAID GO!!!!"  the servant fled the room and haven't stopped until he Disapparated to the Malfoy Manor.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

    Meanwhile as Voldemort's servants went to tell Lucius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the Charmed Ones were having a discussion.  "I am well aware of that Paige and I have to agree that he may be doing just that."

    "Headmaster, you don't believe a single word these hussies are saying do you!!!!  They are not the solution, they are the PROBLEM!!!!"

    Piper made a motion at him making him freeze and that pleased McGonagall.  "Albus I still this is dangerous.  He is now after the children, besides the Slytherins.  This could have happened to Harry or possibly worse!!!  What will happen when you perform-"

    "That is enough Minerva.  We mustn't dwell on what you have disagreeing to what you agreed to before.  You mustn't back down on your word." Dumbledore said kindly.

    Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked lost.  "What the hell are you talking about!?!" exclaimed Piper not knowing what was going on.

    "This is none to be worry of."

    "The hell it is.  We're here helping you fight Voldesnort, while we should be at home protecting the world from darkness.  Saving two parts in the world is enough…but you leave us in the dark then we will leave." Paige stated firmly.

    Phoebe nodded in agreement.  "You can't do that to us, we are the most power fullest witches right now, and my nephew is to be the future of power.  You leave us in the dark then we will lose."

    Dumbledore listened calmly while McGonagall pursed her lips together in a thin line.  "I suppose you are right, we shall tell you three.  But first, would you be so kindly to unfreeze Severus."

    "Fine." Was all Piper said when she unfroze him.  "Just be lucky I didn't blow him up."  Severus looked at Dumbledore as he opened his mouth to explain what he was doing.

************************************************************************  
  


    "Hey Harry has Hermione doing???" Ginny asked, sitting beside him while he gazed into the fire with a blank expression.

    "I dunno she's been in her room all week.  Parvati and Lavender tried to get her to come out but it didn't work.  I would-" he was cut short when Hedwig (that's how you spell Harry's owl rite?) came soaring in holding a letter in her beak. "Hedwig???"

     "Sorry Harry, I borrowed Hedwig to send my Mum a letter.  Looks like she has something to tell us…you wanna know what she wrote???"

    "Yeah."  He replied as he watched her open her mouth to read the letter out loud:                     

_Ginny,_

_To answer your first question, no there is still any sign of your Father, I hope that he is alright.  Being here is quite lonely even though Fred and George visit daily.  No I haven't heard from Percy, he may be still avoiding us or he still may be pig headed!!!  Oh that brother of yours!!!!  Charlie and Bill have been here also they send their love to you and Ron.  They have been terribly harassed at work.  They say that You-Know-Who's supporters have been moving around lately and that some are there were they work.  Ginny, my darling and Ron, my son, I think that not all of us shall survive the war that is coming upon us.  I decided to leave this house and run to hide out.  Death Eaters has been here and many are killed.  Do not worry I shall soon see you both, but until then stay in Hogwarts and stay out of trouble!!!  Especially you Harry, I know that Ron or Ginny would be reading this to you.  Please don't do anything drastic…remember what happened last year.  Forgive me for writing a long letter, because I fear it will be a long time until I can right to you again.  Take care and take care of each other.  I-_

Ginny put the letter down and looked up, tears were coming down her face, Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression.  "Why did you stop Ginny???  Ginny??"

    "The-the letter…it stopped there….." she said before breaking down and start crying.  Harry walked over to her and placed his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

    Hermione sat near the lake watching the sun fall making the sky change colors.  The wind came in calmly making her feel comfortable but not very much when she keeps remembering what happened that day.  She hasn't gotten a good rest since.  Always looking over her shoulder, feeling as though she was being watched.  She felt so…crowded, she needed to be alone to think.  She was unaware that someone sat besides her until they nudged her.  She looked and met their eyes.  "What are you doing here???" the person asked.

    "Funny I could ask you the same thing, Mal-Draco." She replied.

    "Needed to get some air.  The Slytherins were too…how should I say this…wanna-be-mutha-fuckin-Death Eaters."

    "I suppose you should be with them too bu-"

    "What's that suppose to mean Granger!?" his eyes flashing dangerously when she said that.  "I am nothing like them.  I take no orders from no one, I control my own destiny."

    "Draco I didn't mean that….you didn't let me finish-"

    "The hell should I care!!!" he said standing up suddenly.  He was about to walk away but Hermione grabbed his hand.  He turned back around and stared at it not knowing what to do.  Then he looked up to her face that was brimmed with tears.

    "I was going to say that you are nothing like them…you are you and nobody could or can change that…"  when she said that more tears poured down her face and Draco wiped them away with his thumb.

    "Why are you crying Granger….did something happen…"  she broke down sobbing and he awkwardly patted her head as she told him the story of what happened with the Death Eaters, but filled in the part with the Charmed Ones using wands instead of their powers.

    "……I was so scared I thought I was going to die!!!  Draco I don't want to die…I want to grow old and marry the man I love and have kids.  But sometimes I have the feeling I'm not…."

    "Granger listen okay.  (Hermione nodded her head buried in his chest)  I know that there may be some tough times thinking you won't make it out alive.  Believe me I've been there myself…hell of a lot of times!!!  I survived of being strong…you should too.  If not for you then for me."

    Hermione sobbed quietly when he spoke this.  He cupped her chin and lifted it so that their eyes met.  Her puffy brown eyes met his stormy grey eyes, and immediantly felt like everything was going to be okay.  He slowly lowered his head towards hers and gave her a kiss in her lips.  He was going to pull back but Hermione reached forward for more.  The kiss sent fireworks through her head and felt every worry and problem just dissolved.  She felt as though she was safe from everything else….and felt connected to him.  She felt as though he knew how she felt, but that was cut short when somebody cleared their throat.  They yanked away from each other and saw a grinning Phoebe standing their her eyes danced with excitement.  Hermione blushed a deep shade of red when Draco acted as if nothing happened.  "Mister Malfoy your Father is here he's up in the old Dumbledor's office.  I'll take you there.  Hermione you wanna come???"

    Hermione nodded her headed her head and the Trio headed back towards the castle, one of them with heavy hearts and the other with confused emotions.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

    "…May I ask is to why young Malfoy is going home this week??" Dumbledore asked politely to Senior Malfoy who sat across from him holding a snake like cane.

    "Our business does not concern you, but he will be out until Monday.  The funeral of his Mother will be held Saturday….."

    "Oh course.  I am sorry to hear that Narcissa passed away at a very young age, she was a very powerful and commited witch-"

    "I very know my own wife Dumbledore, especially if she is _deceased_.  I do not need to be reminded of that you-"

    He was about to see something very rude but Phoebe stepped into the office with Hermione and Draco behind her.  Lucius looked at Phoebe with a look of interest and scanned her quickly so that she wouldn't notice.  _'This must be one of the newest teachers…I must say that old fool has some taste.'_  Lucius stood up and walked to them, but planned on introducing himself to Phoebe.  "I believe we have not met.  My name is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.  And who this enchanted lady before me be???"

    "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, I am the new teacher for History of Magic."  

    "Nice to meet you Miss Halliwell." He said taking her hand and kissing it.  Phoebe's eyes flew shut as she had a vision

_~vision~_

_    Lucius kicked Draco in the ribs over and over until he started spitting up blood.  He grabbed him by the hair and said in a very threatening voice, "You shall learn to obey the Dark Lord and worship him.  I will not let you speak of him like that.  One more dirty remark or if I hear you associating with that mudblood you will end up like your beloved Mother."_

_~end of vision~_

    Phoebe opened her eyes when Lucius started talking again.  "….and I suppose my son is doing well in that class, is he not???"

    Phoebe shivered by his voice.  Even though she had that vision she felt attracted to him.  Maybe because she was into bad boys and he has been a very, very bad boy.  "Of course Mister-"

    "Call me Lucius."

    "Okay…you can call me Phoebe, then."

    "It was a pleasure meeting you Phoebe.  Come Draco we must get home to make preparations." He said before striding out the door with Draco behind him looking tense.

    Phoebe turned to Hermione and said hastily, "Go get Piper and Paige, now!!!"  Hermione noticed the urgency in her voice and left running to search for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Ginny was walking near the forest recalling of what the letter said, she felt nothing now….she felt numb.  All her feelings just left her when her Father disappeared and probably her Mother too.  She was about to turn and walk back to the castle but suddenly stopped when she heard a rustle in the leaves.  "Wh-who's there???"

    _"Gggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnny, come to me darling………."_

    She felt very scared and felt very stupid on insisting that she take a walk by herself when the sky was getting dark.  Again she heard it repeat what 'it' just said.  Her mind said run back to the castle jackass, but her feet were permanently glued to the ground.  

    _"Ggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnyyyy, don't you want to be happy again…..don't you want to see your Mother and Father agaiiinnnn…….."_

    "Wh-who a-are yo-you!?!  How do you know that my Mum and Dad are missing!!!  ANSWER ME!!!!!

    The sky filled with a cold hearted laugher.  _"Ddddoon't fret child, they are hear with me…safe…"_

"How do I know that you are not lying???"

    _"Do you wish to ssssseeeeeee them???"_

"Yes…"

    _"__Alegre recordacion." _When the voice spoke that a shimmering mirror appeared showing her Mother and Father back at home embracing each other and saying comforting words to each other.  Her Mother and Father had a few scratches, bruises and their clothes were slightly torn but they looked fine and unharmed....for now.  _"Yyyyyyoooouu see child __I speak not of lies…come with mmmmee if you want to be with them."_

Ginny hesitated for a while thinking it was probably a trick but she obligated and stepped into the forest to find the mysterious voice.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~

    "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Harry as he fell to the ground clutching his scar that was burning with pain.  Ron hurriedly bent down to check on him and others went to go get a Professor.

            "Harry…Harry…..HARRY!!!!  Are you okay!!!!  Can you hear me!!!!"  Harry let out another cry of pain and when Ron pulled his hands off his scar he could see that it his forehead was covered by blood, from his scar. ****


	16. Savior

Everlasting Memories

**Chapter 17**

**Savior**

            Lucius Malfoy strode into the Manor and kicked all the house elves that got in his way, behind Draco followed with the same expression, cold and evil.  You could tell that they are Father and son by just glancing at them, the look and the walk was all the same.  Lucius pushed a stone in the fireplace and a secret door opened that led down below to the dungeons.  "Come Draco its time to see were your loyalties lay, with me or that crack pot old fool.  This is a test….do not disappoint me."

            "Yes Father." Draco said with a monotone.

            After a twist and turns in the cold hallways, they finally reached a door and Lucius smirked evilly.  "I have a little treat for you…..one I think you'll enjoy."  Lucius pushed open the door to reveal a girl strapped to a stone, her back facing the person that was whipping her with a thick whip.  The girl screamed in agony as the whip connected to her back that was already bloody from the cuts earlier.  Her head hung low as she was barely conscious.  Draco thought she looked awfully familiar, so he walked towards her.  When he reached her, he noted that her hair was flaming her and she looked to be fifteen years old.  He placed a hand under her chin and raised her head, his breath stopped when he saw who it was.  Hermione's best friend…Ginny Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~            ~~~~~~~~~~~~            ~~~~~

            "Madame Pompey, is Harry going to be alright?" Hermione asked tentively as she held his hand in hers.  The nurse dabbed at Harry's bloody face with a warm cloth who looked very worried and this made Hermione very nervous.

            "I don't know.  When Mister Weasley brought Mister Potter in he was barely breathing, I had to cast a spell for him to breath normally.  He looks fine, but inside he is not.  My dear before you came in, he went into a coma.  I do not know how bad but the Headmaster will see that he will be treated well."  Ten minutes passed when Ron came in closely follwed by Parvati and Lavender who's cheeks were stained from dry tears.

            "Mione how is he?" Lavender asked her voice cracking.

            Hermione wiped her tears away.  "She told me he went into a coma…they don't know how bad it is and when he'll wake up……she told me-sh-sh…" Lavender held her friend as Hermione cried on her shoulder.  Ron sat on the other side of Harry looking paler, than pale and did not say a word.

            "Where's Ginny?" Ron asked in a whisper but they still heard him.  Parvati and Lavender glanced at each other.  "What?"

            "Well Harry told us that she told us that she needed some fresh air for a while.  When we went in the Common Room…we found this letter on the floor…its from your Mother, Ron.  Here…"  Ron took the letter and began reading it, after a while he slumped to the floor his eyes looking blank as he stared into open space.  The girls rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

            "Ron…RON!!!!  Can you hear me!?  Ron please answer me!!!" exclaimed Hermione as she stroked his cheek.  He however didn't give any knowledge that she was there, his eyes still had that blank look.

            "Is he okay???" Lavender exclaimed as she held him.

            "No the letter was too much for him…." Partvati said as she looked down at the letter.  "This is too much for all of us…."

            Hermione snatched the letter from the floor and read.  She gasped as she looked at Parvati then Lavender.  "Oh my god…"

            "We know." Was all they said as Hermione rushed out the door ignoring Parvati's and Lavender's pleas.

~~~~~ ~~~            ~~~            ~~~            ~~~            ~~~            ~~~            ~~~            ~~~            ~~            ~~            ~~~     

            "So the old guy wants us to go find the red headed girl, Ginny.  I can sense her but just barely…its like she's given up." Paige said as she placed her head in her hands.  The three sisters with Wyatt and Leo were talking about what was happening here and at home.

            "I don't want to put much of a burden on you but the Underworld is having lots of activity and the Elders say that they are searching for a new Source.  They may come after Wyatt." Leo stated as he held Wyatt.

            Piper's head snapped up when he said that.  "No.  No chances in hell will they ever touch my son and if they do, they are as good as dead."

            "Piper calm down.  As long as we have the power of three they wouldn't come anywhere near Wyatt.  As his Aunt and Godmother I promise you that." Paige assured her as she and Phoebe hugged her.

            "She's right.  We'll be there for you when you need us, okay honey."  When she said that Hermione burst through the door.  "Honey what's wrong?"

            "Ginny."

            "We know.  We're handling it."

            "No.  Only one of us need to go.  Piper, you and Phoebe go back to the house and see what's going on.  I'll stay here and find Ginny and Hermione can watch Wyatt." Paige said as she took Wyatt and handed him to Hermione.

            Piper, Leo and Phoebe looked at her questionably.  "Are you sure Paige?" asked Leo as he took Piper's and Phoebe's hand.

            Paige nodded and they orbed out leaving Paige, Wyatt and Hermione.  Paige went over to the map and started scrying.  "Paige what are you doing?" Hermione asked bobbing Wyatt as he laughed.

            "Scrying."

            "What's that?"

            Paige was about to answer but the crystal pointed to one spot on the map.  "I'll tell you when I get back." She said as she orbed away when Hermione was about to protest.  Hermione sighed.  Wyatt looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as if sensing her uneasiness.  Maybe that was his way of saying everything was going to be alright.

~~        ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~

            Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger holding it out to Draco.  "Go on Draco take it…I'm sure you would take it from your _Mother_, if she handed it to you.  Take it and make her proud."  Draco reached out and took the dagger from his Father and Lucius smirked smugly.  "Good.  Now kill the little witch."

            Draco looked from his Father then to Ginny then to the dagger.  He nodded and approached Ginny, dagger in his hand.  He walked in front of her as she raised her head to look at him.  "…Malfoy…" she said in a hoarse whisper.  Unknowingly Draco slipped his other hand in his robes and grabbed his wand.  He looked her straight in the eye and winked.  "Well boy what are you waiting for!!!" Lucius said impatiently.

            Draco raised the dagger, looking like he was going to cut her but really spun around and pointed his wand to his surprised Father.  "EXPELLERIARMUS!!!!" he shouted sending Lucius flying back and hitting the wall.  Draco wasted no time.  He turned back to Ginny.  "Alohomora." He said to all her chains, catching her before she fell to the ground.  He put her arm around his neck as he put his arm around her waist as they slightly jogged/lipped out of the dungeon and towards the living room.

            "…Malfoy…I feel…dizzy…" she said as her eyes were fluttering.

            "No.  Come on stay with me.  You'll make it."  Draco was about to open the door put he heard hurried footsteps so they hid them behind a corner.

            "Draco!!!!  You stop boy, show yourself!!!!!" yelled and enraged Lucius.  Draco heard his Father go the other way but he knew that his Father was doing that only to make him come out.  He wasn't stupid.  He placed Ginny gently on the floor and looked around the corner only to see Paige orbing in.

            "What the hell…" Paige looked his way and started to calmly walk over to him until he reached out and yanked her around the corner, where he and Ginny are.

            "Keep your voice down." He whispered.

            "Why-"

            "DRACO!!!!!!!!"

            "That's why."

            Paige looked down where Ginny was and gasped.  "What did you do to her!?!"

            "..Not…him….Lu..cius" Ginny muttered as she feel into a world of black.

            "Come on we need to get out of here." Paige said as she grabbed Ginny and Draco's arm, orbing just in time because Lucius turned the corner.

~~        ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~            ~~

            Hermione was feeding Wyatt some mash potatoes in the Hospital Wing when Paige orbed in with Malfoy and Ginny…laying on the bed.  Hermione jumped up immediantly seeing the condition in which Ginny was.  "What happened…what's Malfoy doing here!!!"

            "_Father_ was the one who had her.  He tried to force me to make her suffer but I cast the disarming spell on him and ran with her, that's when _she_ appeared." Malfoy explained as he sat in the nearest chair.  Hermione nodded and looked at Ron who was still staring in open space…he looked like a dementor performed the kiss on him.  She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.  "Ron…Ginny's here.  She needs you, she's seriously hurt." Something flickered in his eyes but turned blank once again.

            "Oh bloody hell," Malfoy muttered as he walked over to Ron.  "Listen Weasley, your sister is here in the Hospital Wing, beaten pretty bad and is probably close to death.  If I may say I'm starting to think that you don't care if she _lives or dies_."  Finally Ron snapped out of his trance and looked around confused of what's going on, then his eyes landed on Ginny.  "Ginny!!!" he exclaimed as he went to her who looked pale than ever.  "What happened!?!"  he never got the answer because Leo orbed in with Piper and Phoebe.

            Phoebe gasped seeing Ginny.  "Oh my god!!!"

            "Leo heal her!!!!!" Piper ordered and he went over to heal her.  After a couple minutes she was back to her normal complexion.  She moaned then slowly opened her eyes, only to be suffocated by Ron.

            "Ginny!!!!  You're alright!!!!  You're alright!!!!" he exclaimed as he hugged her and her eyes bulged.

            "Ron…need…..air….."  Ron realizing this let go and he demanded what happened.  Ginny explained what happened with tears and what she knew what happened with Draco and Lucius.

            "What does Malfoy have to do with this!?!" interrupted Ron jerking his head to him.

            "He saved her.  I saw the hole thing." Came a new voice.  They all turned their heads to see Harry sitting up looking at all of them.

            "Harry!!!" Hermione she exclaimed as she rushed over and gave him a hug and Ron patted him on his back.

            Ron stopped from what Harry told him.  "What do you mean he 'saved' her!?!  He hates her!!!"

            "Its true Ron he saved me from his Father, if anything I owe him my life." Ginny said before giving Malfoy a peck on the cheek as a thank you.  "Thank you.  You are my savior."

            Ron approached him and looked him straight in the eye and Malfoy did the same neither backing down.  Unexpectedly Ron held his hand out, Malfoy looke at him curiously then noticing Ron was serious he shook hands with him. 


	17. Merry Christmas and Note

Everlasting Memories

**Authors Note:**

                        Hey everybody sorry I took so long to update this chapter, I've been really busy and my computer blown out so I had to wait to get a new one.  Anyways the other chapter will be up soon probably tomorrow I hope, if note the day after that.  Today is Christmas Eve and I want to wish everybody a Happy Christmas…maybe my next chapter will be on Christmas you never know!!!!  Anyways thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!!!  Its going to get better and more adventurous I promise.  Special thanks to:

** Mionefan4ever**

**blondi gurl**

**Red and Gold**

**Draco+Hermione=Love 4eva**

**CuTe-BaYbE-GuRl**

**Yaminy-grint4eva**

**Magical Princess**

**Tanya**

**cute-crazy-chick1**

**Elanore Malfoy-Black**

**PaigeGirl-nee**

**Draco's Slayer**

**nameless **

**teenwitch1**

**Guardian Dimension**

**cute-crazy-chick1**

**freyliskat**

**FredandGeorge4eva**

**Jessica Halliwell Potter**

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**

**I give it all to Mr. Black**

**buffy37205**

**Dragon Bane3**

**kat6528**

**Sharem**

**JLF**

**baby-bear2**

**eevee-nescence**

**Draco's Slayer**

**Enchantress of Falling Snow**

**Chach-A-Lot**

**BlueGirl89**

**Mousas**

**funnybunny2**

                        thank you and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!!!!!

Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! Best Wishes, Darkangel69 


	18. Christmas Part I

 Everlasting Memories

****

****

****

Chapter 18 Christmas Part I 

            It was that day of year, when people sent presents to family, friends and loved ones but a few certain people were very gloom on that day.  But still they shared it with their friends and a somewhat new friend too.  

            Hermione woke up when Ginny suddenly jumped on her bed shouting at the top of her lungs.  "HERMIONE GET UP!!!!!  ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!!"  Knowing that she wouldn't give up she reluctantly got up and went down stairs to me met by Draco, Harry and Ron playing exploding snap.

            "Happy Christmas!!!" she said cheerfully.

            "Happy Christmas, Mione!!" Harry and Ron greeted.

            "Same to you Granger."  Hermione's smile faltered but was replaced when she went back upstairs and brought down a bag of gifts.  

            "I got you all presents.  Even you Draco." She said handing them out to Harry, Ron and then Ginny.  Hermione held a small box and handed it to him.  "I thought you might like this."

            Draco rolled his eyes and opened the present like it was nothing, but stopped when it was a box.  He gave a glance at Hermione and she nodded eagerly for him to open and so he did.  He pulled out a chain that had a silver dragon with green eyes and a lioness was wrapped around it, and it had red eyes.  Draco's eyes softened.  When he touched the dragon it blew blue fire while the lioness roared.  He looked back at Hermione as she avoided his eyes thinking he didn't like the present.  "Uh…thanks Grang-"

            "Draco call me Hermione."

            "Right.  Thanks…Hermione."  She smiled making Draco slightly smile back.  Harry, Ron and Ginny saw this and was surprised to see the **Draco Malfoy** smiling for the first time.  Hermione was lost in his eyes but jumped when Ginny cleared her voice making her jump and blush.

            "You guys we should get ready to go down to breakfast." Ginny stated smiling as Hermione nodded and ran back to her room.  Ron, Harry and Ginny left while Draco too went up to put some clothes on.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~

            "Severus is it almost ready??" asked Dumbledore at the top of the stairs.

            "It shall be ready at midnight, Headmaster.  As you know I still not agree with this and neither does McGonagall, you do not have to do this." Snape argued.

            "I am very aware of the chances I am taking and I thank you for your concern, but I shall still do this even if it means losing a lot.  I leave this school in good hands, m friend.  Now the Great Hall requires our presence, do you not think so."

            Dumbledore left leaving Snape glaring at the potion before leaving too.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~

            Hermione walked in with Draco, but instead of going to their House tables they went to their own table with Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Harry and Ron.  Dumbledore organized a special table for them to sit out, so their fellow Housemates wouldn't harass them.  Hermione wore a blank long sleeve shirt that had silver butterflies and blue cargo pants, Ginny wore a black and white ayasha top that is a double layer off the shoulder tank that ties at the shoulder and stretch twill pants with attached pleated skirt mini skirt attached to the top, and Lavender and Parvati wore matching black skirt with a white ribbon around the waist that came down to their knees and a black sleeveless shirt that had white glitter all over it.  "Happy Christmas Mione.  Happy Christmas Draco." Lavender and Parvati greeted as they sat down.

            Hermione said the same thing back as Draco nodded.  "So Hermione are you and Draco???" Ginny asked suddenly making Hermione choke on her juice.  "I'll take that as a yes."

            "So what does your dress look like Lav?" asked Ron as he faced her.

            "Not saying a word, you'll just have to find out tonight at the Yule Ball won't you." She said before winking.

            "Okay.  Hermione is going with Draco, Harry's going with Ginny and Lavender is going with Ron…who am I gonna go with???" she added gloomily.

            "Blaise." Draco said simply.

            "What!?"

            "Blaise.  He's a friend of mine…he doesn't want to be a Death Eater either."

            "I suppose so….can you tell him?"

            "Yeah.  I'll see you tonight with him." Draco said before getting up and leaving through the wooden doors.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~

**GETTING READY FOR THE YULE BALL….**

            As Hermione was curling her hair Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were talking about Blaise and Draco.  "So Parvati how is he?  Is he nice?  Does have those mysterious eyes??  Is manly?"

            "Guys please you're making me nervous.  He is nice, he has those mysterious deep blue eyes…that you can get lost into every time you look into them…"

            "Geez Parvati, never knew you would fall in love at first sight." Said Lavender as she applied a light shade of red lipstick.

            "Especially a Slytherin." Ginny added putting her hair up in a bun with a few strands framing her face.

            "That's not fair.  What about Mione?" Parvati argued back.

            "What about me?"

            "You like Draco Malfoy…and don't try to deny it!!!!  We see the way you look at him and he at you!!!!" the girls said almost in unison. 

            Hermione's face began to turn red.  "…Uhh…"

            "You should tell him." Ginny said before all of them finished applying their make up and finishing their hair.

            "Come on, lets show these _boys_ what real Queens look like." Lavender said smirking as the others laughed.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~            

**Somewhere near Hogwarts…**

            "Are you positive?  If you are not then you shall suffer at my hands if you are not correct and it will be very, very painful." Sneered a vicious voice.

            "I am positive Master…it seems that they are.  Do you wish for me to dispose of them?" the servant asked.

            "No.  No instead we shall use this against them as their weakness…when the time is right.  For now, go to the ball and keep a close eye on them especially that crackpot old fool Dumbledore.  Go now.  Do not fail me."  The servant bowed and Apparated out of the lair and into Honeydukes, then headed back up to the castle to do what his Master told him to do.

            Voldermort smiled evilly making Wormtail cower in fear.  "I feel that the battle is coming close…do you not feel it Wormtail?"

            "Of-of course Ma-master." He said as he stuttered.

            "Things are going as I planned, now we must wait for what occurs next." He said before cackling evilly.  Wormtail shuddered in fear as his laugh echoed throughout the lair.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        

            As Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise waited for the girls to come out, Harry hand shot up to his scar as he felt pain.  Ron noticed this, as did Draco, but not Blaise.  "Harry are you okay?" Ron asked with concern.

            "…Yeah…. I'm okay…" he replied as the pain subdued.

            "Potter, maybe you should-"

            "No!  This night is special for Ginny and I won't ruin it for her.  Besides what about the other girls?"

            Harry wore forest green robes to match his eyes; Ron wore a tan one that Harry bought for him, while Draco and Blaise wore black robes to make them look very sexy.  

Twenty minutes later 

"Mione are you ready yet!!!  What are you all doing up there, putting on your faces!?!" Ron yelled as he pounded on the Girls Prefect room.

            "RONALD WEASLEY!!!!  IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP AND BE QUIET I WILL PERSONALLY SEE THAT YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS!!!!  NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!" Hermione yelled back through the door making Ron run down the stairs and sit down with a sour face as the others snickered at him.

            "Shut up." He said childishly.

            "My, my Weasley never thought I'd see the day when a woman put you in check." Blaise said.  Ron was about to retort but the door opened and four angels came down the stairs and towards their partners.  The guys breath was taken away by their beauty.  Hermione wore a stunning strapless ball gown with dropped waist bodice made of rich black and ivory scroll patterned chenille like fabric with a straight neckline and waist are detailed with piping.  Extra full ball gown skirt is of black satin-back taffeta overlaid with layers of tulle and crinoline, she also wore a crystal bracelet with a black rhinestone necklace.  Her hair was in curls framing her angelic smiling face.  Ginny wore a deep red embroidered blossoms cluster on the drape side of this column gown in dramatic red and black brocade.  Halter spaghetti straps with skirt of black tulle and crinoline over deep red satin back taffeta, she had matching black gloves that reached up to her elbows and flush rose necklace and earrings, her hair up in a bun with few strands hanging loss.  Lavender had on a classic and dramatic describe this striking ball gown in rich royal and black metallic brocade and tulle.  A flattering color portrait collar with fitted drop waist and extra full skirt of black tulle and crinoline over royal taffeta looking slimming and elegant.  Her had waves and metallic butterfly clips that sometimes moved their wings.  And finally Parvati had on an exquisite Earth Angel.  Floral pattern gown is richly detailed with a beaded trim; boned bodice creates a striking silhouette.  Sweeping fishtail train makes for a dramatic entrance.  Her hair was the same as Hermione's except had floral clips in her hair.

            Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it while Hermione blushed slightly.  "I do believe I fell for an angel."

            Hermione smiled and took his arm as they led the way to the Great Hall.  "You look very handsome, Draco."

            "I look handsome everyday, woman what are you talking about!!!"  Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Self center, jerk."

            "I know runs in the genes." He said as he smirked his sexy at her.

            "Ferret."

            "Know it all.  But a very beautiful one at that." Hermione kissed him on the cheek earning stares at the rest.

            "What!?" they both asked before they turned back around.

**~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~**

            "Today is a very special day, it is Christmas and we have decided to extend this ball until midnight.  Now four students have suggested singing a song for you all, and I have agreed of course.  But now they have come up with a name and that name is Fallen Angels.  Now if you four would please come up here and perform." Dumbledore announced and then took a seat near Phoebe.

            Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati walked up and each grabbed a magical microphone so they could sing.  "This is a song that goes out to all the girls tonight." Began Hermione.

            "It shows that not all women or girls needs a man to be a night and shining armor." Ginny piped in.

            "Instead we show that we can be much stronger than them."

            "If we try." Parvati said the last part and the music started.

**Hermione:**

When I was just a little girl 

_My momma use to tuck me into bed_

_And she read me a story_

**Lavender:**

It was always about a princess in distress 

_And how a guy would save her and end up in glory_

**Parvati:**

I'd lie in bed and think about the person I want to be 

**Ginny:**

Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me 

**Together:**

I don't wanna be like Cinderella 

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waitin for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White, waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless were riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

**Parvati:**

Someday I'm going to find someone to love my heart, soul and mind 

**Together:**

Who's not afraid to show me that he loves me 

**Hermione:**

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody to take care of me 

**Parvati:**

I will be here for him just as strong as he will be there for me 

**Lavender:**

When I give myself then it has to be, an equal thing 

**Together:**

I can slay, my own dragons 

_I can dream, my own dreams_

_My knight and shining armor is me_

**Lavender:**

So I'm going to set me free When they finished their song the Hall erupted will applause, even from some Slytherin girls.  Music began and people went over to get their partners to dance.  Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, Lavender pulled Ron's ear while Blaise escorted Parvati to the floor.  Hermione looked around for Draco but didn't see him, her spirit dropped and so did her mood.  She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her arm, when she spun around gray eyes the ones she loved so much greeted her.  "My lady would you like to dance?" he asked in a fake accent.  Hermione laughed.             "Why of coarse young man, I would love that very much."  Draco took her hand and spun her into him and then they began to waltz.  One hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, while she had one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.  Her eyes shown with joy and love and his shown with love as well.  They danced like no one else was there but them. 

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~

            "Piper look at Hermione." Leo whispered as they were dancing.  Piper turned and saw Hermione dancing with Draco.  Hermione looked happy.

            "Wow.  Never knew he could be a Romeo." Piper said while Leo spun her out and back in.

            "They look happy together…like you and me."

            "I still don't trust him."

            "Piper-"

            "No.  I just have a feeling that he's going to hurt her and she won't take it to likely.  She's somewhat like me."

            "If she's somewhat like you then she knows to be careful.  Just give him a chance."

            "Like we gave Cole a chance." She muttered but Leo heard her.

            "Are you comparing him to Cole?  Piper he was a demon…and Draco's not.  You have to let her make her own choices you know, that's what growing up is all about."

            "Yeah, yeah.  But I made so mistakes that I'm not proud of when I was _growing_ up."

            "That was you.  Let her be herself and you can watch her along the way."

            "I hate it when you're right."

            Leo smiled as they danced closer together.

            Unknown to all of them as a pair of eyes were watching Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Parvati with much hatred.  He smiled.  _'Time to watch all of you fall…at the hands of my Dark Lord……'_

**Authors Note:**

            Hey how was that chapter?  I know it may have seemed a little boring but the next chapter will be very…uprising.  This is part one to Christmas and soon I'll put up part two.  Anyways I'd like for you all to have a Happy and safe New Year!!!!! 


	19. Christmas Part II

 Everlasting Memories

****

****

****

Chapter 19 Christmas Part II 

            "Phoebe," Paige motioned for her to follow.

            "What's wrong Paige?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to her and amythest gown flowing behind her.

            "I don't know.  I sense somebody here…with much hatred…evil."  Phoebe looked around for any sight of Hermione.  When she saw her sitting down with the others her eyes scanned the crowd, then he eyes landed on somebody.  "Hey look," Phoebe said nodding towards the boy watching Hermione and the gang with disgust.  "Think we should check him out?"

            Paige looked at him.  "I guess, go get Piper."  Phoebe left in search of Piper and Leo.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~

            "So are you guys enjoying the ball?" Lavender asked when Hermione and Draco joined them.

            "Absolutely." Hermione said smiling.  The girls shared glances and burst out giggling, the boys on the other hand looked lost and confused.

            "Uh…you guys I think the girls might want a drink." Harry suggested as he jumped up and headed for the punch table, the guys at his heels.

            "Boys." Lavender mumbled.

            "Can't live with them-" Parvati began

            "Can't live without them." Ginny said.  Hermione on the other hand was smiling.  Ginny noticed.  "Why so smiley Mione?"

            "Well just to let you know, Draco and I are now a couple."

            "Shut up!" Lavender said as the others squealed in happiness.

            "Took you long enough."

            "Really long."

            "But the real question is…do he know about them?" the others turned serious waiting for her answer.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~

            Leo and Piper were dancing to slow song, when Leo got the feeling that the Elders were calling him.  "Uh oh."

            "What?" Piper asked noticing his troubled face.

            "I have to go." He whispered in her ear and Piper got slightly angry.

            "No.  No chance in hell that they are calling you now when you are here with me, this is ridiculous." Her arms slid off his neck.

            Leo got the feeling again.  "I really have to go, it seems really important."

            "Fine." She slightly yelled.

            Leo kissed her on her forehead.  "I promise I'll make it up to you." He said before he turned to leave.  Piper sighed but when she saw Phoebe's face she became alarmed.

            "Piper!"

            "What's wrong?"

            "Paige said she sensed evil here…right now."

            Piper grabbed her hand and looked for Dumbledore, but the only problem was he wasn't here.  "Damn it where is he!?"

            "Piper…the potion.  Remember he told us."

            "Damn it!!!  Go get Paige and meet me at the Potions class!!!!" Piper shouted before she ran off with students looking at her funny, cause she was running in high heels and a dress.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~

            When the guys were coming back with the drinks they noticed the three Professors running out of the Great Hall and in the hallway.  "Where's the fire?" Ron asked as they disappeared.

            "I dunno…but I think something's going on." Harry said reaching up and touching his scare again.

            "Potter is that scar of your bothering you again?" Malfoy asked as they continued walking.

            "Not that much…but I feel he's happy about something."

            "Don't you need to tell the Professors, wouldn't hurt if they knew ya know." Blaise said joining the conversation.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~

            As Snape and Dumbledore entered the classroom, Dumbledore locked it because he didn't want anyone to come in.  "Severus when I drink this it is McGonagall's and yours responsibility to make sure the school is safe and still functioning normally.  We cannot have students worried for fear that Voldermort did something to me, for the reason of my absence.  Say that I am out on business.  You also have three powerful witches to help you."

            "Yes Headmaster.  How long will it take for you to return?"

            "A month the most, but I shall be back sooner.  Do not fret.  How long till midnight?"

            "Forty five minutes."

            "Enough time."

            "If I may ask, what are you planning to do?  You never have told any of us the second part of the plan."

            "Ah, but I have to three very loyal witches.  And they will tell the students that need to know in good time."

            "Of course Headmaster."

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        

            Paige, Piper and Phoebe kept running looking for the statue, but only to notice that they were lost.  "Okay where the hell are we?!" Paige asked annoyed.

            "I dunno…I've never been this far back here before." Phoebe said clutching her sisters' hands.

            "Can't you orb Paige.

            Silence.  "I'm trying but something is preventing me for doing that."

            There was an eerie silence followed by silent footsteps.  "Piper you here that!?"

            "What are you talking about Phoebe, of coarse I hear it I'm not deaf!!!!"

            "You guys look!!!" Paige exclaimed pointing to a figure wearing a cloak and a skull mask approaching them.

            The person stopped a few feet before them.  "My Master wishes to speak to you three."

            "Like hell!!!" Piper exclaimed.

            "He didn't exactly say how though.  _CRUICO_!!!!" he shouted pointing his wand at one of the sisters.  Paige fell to the floor screaming.  Piper and Phoebe looked worriedly at her.

            Piper stood up and faced the person with an evil glint it her eye.  "You messed with the wrong person." She made a motion with her hands making the wall to the side of him explode and the rocks came crashing down on him.  He fell to the ground not moving.  Piper and Phoebe supported Paige as they made their way to the unmoving figure.

            Piper bent down and removed their mask and they all gasped.  "It can't be."

            "No…"

            "Tell me this is a dream…"  


	20. Christmas Part III

**Chapter 20**

Christmas Part III 

**Previously:**

Paige, Piper and Phoebe kept running looking for the statue, but only to notice that they were lost.  "Okay where the hell are we?!" Paige asked annoyed.

_            "I dunno…I've never been this far back here before." Phoebe said clutching her sisters hands._

_            "Can't you orb Paige._

_            Silence.  "I'm trying but something is preventing me for doing that."_

_            There was an eerie silence followed by silent footsteps.  "Piper you here that!?"_

_            "What are you talking about Phoebe, of coarse I hear it I'm not deaf!!!!"_

_            "You guys look!!!" Paige exclaimed pointing to a figure wearing a cloak and a skull mask approaching them._

_            The person stopped a few feet before them.  "My Master wishes to speak to you three."_

_            "Like hell!!!" Piper exclaimed._

_            "He didn't exactly say how though.  CRUICO!!!!" he shouted pointing his wand at one of the sisters.  Paige fell to the floor screaming.  Piper and Phoebe looked worriedly at her._

_            Piper stood up and faced the person with an evil glint it her eye.  "You messed with the wrong person." She made a motion with her hands making the wall to the side of him explode and the rocks came crashing down on him.  He fell to the ground not moving.  Piper and Phoebe supported Paige as they made their way to the unmoving figure._

_            Piper bent down and removed their mask and they all gasped.  "It can't be."_

_            "No…"_

_            "Tell me this is a dream…"_

Now continuation with the story… 

            Phoebe still had her hand over her mouth, still too shocked to believe that this was the person that tried to take them to Voldermort.  Paige and Piper too, were stunned as well cause their feet were frozen to the very same spot they stood.  "She can't be …she's her sister…" Paige said her voice very small.

            "Maybe…maybe she didn't have a choice." Piper said in a serious voice.

            "What makes you think that?" asked Paige her arm still slugged over Phoebe's shoulders.

            "Paige is right, maybe she knew that she was doing this but think of the consciences."

            "Phoebe do you believe that!?" Piper snapped.

            "Well I do." 

            "Fine.  Well just ask Albus to lo-" before Piper finished her sentence Dumbledore and Snape came around the corner and headed straight for them.  Dumbledore looked down at the person and then at them.

            "What happened?" he asked.

            "She tried to take us to Slodevort but I made some of the stones fall on her and she performed a thing…I think a curse on Paige…so here she is…on the floor." Piper stated cutting some details out.

            Snape kneeled down to the unconscious girl.  "Headmaster isn't she-"

            "-that she is I believe." Dumbledore said finishing his sentence.

            "Shall we question her Headmaster?"

            "Indeed.  _Mobilicorpus._" Dumbledore said in a firm tone and the girls' body along with the others headed towards his office.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        

            "Eew.  Look at that Mudblood, she is practically all over my Drakey.  That stupid bitch will get what she deserves all we have to do is pour this (she holds a vile of blue liquid) in her drink and its night, night for her." A blond girl stated wearing a puke green dress with ruffles making her look like a retarded ballet dancer.

            "Oh Pansy you are soooooo smart." Said another blond but she wore a deep blue see dress with a big food stain on her dress.

            "That I am Millicent.  Now go get Daemon, so we could have a little chat."

            "Yeah, yeah."  The girl left in search of Daemon as Pansy fingered the vile with an evil look on her face.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~

            "You know Blaise I really am enjoying my time with you." Parvati said as she and him were coming back to sit down after dancing.

            "Likewise Parvati.  Isn't it ironic that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, went to the Yule Ball together and didn't end up killing each other?" he asked as he pulled a chair out for her and she gratefully accepted.

            "More like two pairs.  Hermione with Draco and I with you, maybe it's a start that something good comes this way."

            "You never know-" he was cut short when he saw his fellow Housemate cut in on Draco.  Blaise narrowed his eyes knowing what he was planning as he stood up shocking Parvati.

            "Blaise what is it!?" she asked startled.

            "I have something to take care of." Was all he said before he headed for Hermione and the boy she was now dancing with, and Draco came back with a sour look.

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~

            "What's a gorgeous woman like you hanging with the likes of him?" asked the boy as he held her around the waist and she felt very uncomfortable.

            "Uh, that would be because he is my boyfriend." She stated.

            "Ah, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor…it is almost as Romeo and Juliet.  Love, romance, forbidden and tragedy."

            Hermione was confused ay how he said it.  "It doesn't matter if it is forbidden, as long as there's love it _can_ and _will_ overcome all.  Even those that try to stop us."

            "Such carrying for the likes of him…why?"

            "Because…"

            "Haha, you can't even say those three measly little words.  Makes you wonder if the feelings you have for him are not real."

            "Well…I know its real."

            "How?"

            "Can't explain it its more likely I feel it."

            The song ended and the boy bowed like a gentlemen.  "Well, lets hope your feelings are right and will not led you to your end." Then he left.  When Blaise met Hermione halfway across the room he questioned her.

            "Why dance the song to with him?"

            "Its not very polite to turn him down when he asked politely."

            "Just don't go near him."

            "Why?"

            "He…isn't a very good person trust me, now come on or Draco will throw a temper tantrum."  Well when they returned he indeed was throwing a temper tantrum, but was silenced when Lavender appeared on the stage ready to perform a song.

            Lavender smiled warmly and began singing when the music started.  

When I'm lost in the rain 

_In your eyes I know I'll find_

_The light to light my way_

_And when I'm scared and losing ground_

_When my world id going crazy, you can turn it all around_

            Lavender was looking into Ron's while she was singing this, she made a motion with her hands, as her hands traveled down her body seductively.  Ron's eyes widened while the other guys wolf whistled.

And when I'm down You're there pushing me to the top You're always there 

_Giving me all you've got_

            Ron's face was starting to get red with embarrassment and when the guys were patting him on his back congratulating him, even Draco and Blaise while Harry rooted on for Lavender.  

For a shield from the storm 

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

Hermione and the other girls were clapping to the rthym and soon everybody else joined in and very little Slytherin's.  Lavender laughed as she continued her song.

When I lose my will to win 

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything_

_'Cause your love is so amazing'_

_'Cause your love inspires me'_

_And when I need a friend_

_You're always on my side_

_Giving me faith that gets me through the night_

            "Go Lavender!!!" yelled Hermione and the other girls as they screamed with joy and excitement.

For a shield from the storm 

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

            Ron was now was on the stage as Lavender ran a slender hand across his cheek lovingly and Ron was then holding her other hand as she sang.

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain 

_For truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on_

_For a heart I can rely on for anything_

_For that one I can run to…_

_I turn to you_

            "Hey Mia-"

            "You called me, Mia."

            Draco smirked.  "Yeah so?"

            "Family only does that."

            "Well soon we will be a family."

            "Draco are you proposing to me?!"

            "No!  Not yet anyway but hopefully soon."

            Hermione smiled and gave him a deep passionate kiss even though Lavender was still singing.  To her, nobody else existed but Draco and her.

For a shield from the storm 

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

            Unknown to everybody in the room was that Phoebe came back and started making her way towards Hermione and the others.

For a shield from the storm 

_For a friend; for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

Phoebe reached Parvati, Blaise, Hermione and Draco.  She looked at Parvati and told her what was happening.  Parvati had tears running down her face when she followed Phoebe with Blaise holding her hand.  Hermione ran towards Harry and explained what she knew that happened.  "…Draco and I are going to go with them, you wait for Ron and Lav.  We'll meet you in Dumbledore's office."  Then Hermione and Draco left in a hurry to catch up to Parvati and Blaise.

For everything you do For everything that's true 

_I turn to you…_

            The hall erupted with applause but Lavender didn't care all she cared was that if her friend was okay and to find out what happened.

            "Headmaster there is three minutes left, do you wish to carry out that was planned?" asked Snape holding a vile of the potion.

            Dumbledore was deep in thought wondering which choice to make…should he carry out with the plan he carefully planned out or risk it all?  "There is a very big possibility that I will carry out the plan but we shall see."

            "Wait a minute!  You're still not thinking about carrying out the plan when a…very gothic person just attacked us!!!" Paige exclaimed laying on the couch Dumbledore provided for her.

            "There may be more of them coming or on their way to come and get _us_ or the kids, we cannot take the chance of everybody ending up dead.  We need to have all the best people we got to sand a chance against…uh..what's his name again?" Piper said pacing back and forth.

            "Maybe-"

            "What!" Piper exclaimed.

            "Maybe…"

            "Out with it Phoebe!!!"

            "Maybe if we cancelled classes," everybody was staring at her like she was crazy, "I mean…if the guy was to attack right now, they would go for the kids right?  I'm just saying that maybe we should hold all the studies and prepare them for battle.  The basics.  You know first aid, potions, spells, counter curses, how to fight with no wands, curses, and maybe a little of our magic."

            "That sounds like a-"

            "Severus.  Miss Halliwell maybe right, we must prepare the students at all causes, even if it means to cancel classes."

            "Headmaster you have one minute."

            "Atlas a decision is made.  I shall carry out my plans, knowing that I'll leave the school in good hands and trustworthy people.  I shall be back but I will not take long…do be carefully though, there are many dangers." He said as he picked up the vile and took a swig of it.

            "Ah we're big girls." Piper commented.

            "Indeed." Was his last response before disappearing in blue smoke and at that time they came Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Blaise, Parvati and Draco came bursting through the door.

            Parvati looked at the person in the chair and burst into tears she then became hysterical.  "What is going on!?  Why is she in the chair!!!!"

            "Miss Brown she is here for questioning after attacking these Professors." Snape said as he held a vile and made his way to her.  But the person kicked his hand and it smashed on the ground.  "Damn it!"

            "We don't need a truth potion to hear the truth." Piper said as she made her way towards the girl tied down.

            "FOOLS ALL OF YOU!!!!  MY MASTER WILL KILL YOU ALL SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, MAKING YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!  THE DARK AGES ARE RISING AND THERE IS NOTHING AND I MEAN _NOTHING _YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!  NOT A WORD CAN LEAVE MY LIPS!!!!  I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TELL YOU ANYTHING!!!!" she shrieked.

            "Wanna bet?  _May her heart be kind, her mind fierce, her spirit brave and body free, what is now kept a secret let it out and about!!!!_" 

            She glowed a white light and her once twisted face in anger was now calm and sweet.  "That should with the questioning." Paige added.

            "Now let the question's begin," Phoebe added as she sat in front of the girl.  "What is your name?"

            "Padma Brown."

            "Are you Parvati's twin sister?"

            "Yes."

            "Phoebe get to the damn questions!"

            "Piper!!"

            "What!!!"

            "Why did you attack us?" asked Paige.

            "My Master wants to know more of you and where you are from, he sent me, one out of five."

            "Who are the other five?" Piper asked.

            "He did not say incase I have been caught and being put under interrogation, he doesn't want all his plans to fail."

            "Why did you join him?"

            "To receive ultimate power.  To be feared and not loved.  I grew wary of being the innocent one, the second to last every time and to be able to measure up to their expectations.  Parvati was always the smart and prettiest one, the most cherished one of all…not me.  I always lived in her shadow and I will always will.  But then I thought that maybe I should take her out of the way so they will only have me, and if they couldn't love me then they would die, too.  They and you _Parvati_seemed to have forgotten I had a life too.  You were the responsible one, the superior one…and I was the slacker…the disappointment.  I came to him for power and if I had to kill for it I will, even those I love and cherish.  I wanted to feel importanted to be knowledge for my work and how hard I worked for it.  Because never again will I ever be in your shadow."

            Parvati cried on Blaise's shoulder hearing her sister talk like this.  She wrenched free from his grasp and knelt down in front of Padma.  "Oh Padma.  You did all this so you could, no would be recognized, to be appreciated, when really you are, you just never knew.  You are not a disappointment…I am.  I'm older than you I should have been there for you when you needed me instead I was just thinking about myself and nobody else.  I wish to take all this anger and hurt from you and never let you feel this pain again.  I want you to be yourself again."

            "I-we can make that happen, can't we?" asked Paige looking at her sisters.

            "Paige…no.  We cannot change a person to what we want them to be, haven't you learned that with the big boob thing."

            "Piper she has good in her, she's just been lured onto a hateful path and deep down if she really wants to change she can.  She's confused that's all."

            "Paige I know how you feel I really do, but if we did that I could have done that for Cole."

            "He was a demon, she's a human…an innocent.  If we help her she may help us, she has good in her I know it.  Just please give her a chance."

            "Please," Parvati whispered tracing her fingers on her sister's face.  "Please.  She needs me and I will be there for her this time I promise, I don't want her to chose this path…I don't want her to die an early death."

            Piper sighed defeated while Phoebe looked at Piper waiting for an answer.  "Fine.  But this once Paige." Piper said in defeat.

            Paige was pleased and turned to face Padma.  _What was done, now undo, lead her into the light, that's true, a sister's bond that is pure, shall lead her to allure the goodness from her fate._"

            Once again she glowed a faint glow of white, but it grew and grew until it was to bright.  Parvati covered her eyes and when the light stopped she looked at her sister, who was looking at her with confused eyes.  "Parvati why am I tied to a chair?"  Parvati was too overcome with emotion that she just hugged her.  "Parvati what's wrong???"__

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long to post another chapter but I've been busy with school and sorting out a few things then my computer bummed out on me.  I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and watch Charmed tonight, this next chapter will be very interesting and hopefully it will be posted today!!!!


	21. Losing My Grip

Everlasting Memories

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 21**

Losing My Grip 

**~somewhere mysterious~**

"My Lord, the girl, she brings word of what is going on." Said one of the figures dressed in black robes with a hood over his face.

            "Good.  Bring he here." He hissed and the person did as they were told and returned with a small figure in black robes as well.

            The girl bowed on one knee in respect to him.  "My Lord."

            "What news do you bring me girl?" 

            "News on what takes place as of right now."

            "I am listening."

            "The three women plan to start a training program and the other teachers have already agreed to it but I do not know when it is to happen.  You we're right My Lord, instead of using the potion they did a spell instead.  Even with the curse on her she wasn't able to tell them the rest of _our _plans and made her lie as well."

            Voldemort smiled wickedly.  "Yes.  The mark that I have carved into her back enables her to speak the whole truth…so if she some how breaks it and tells them it will instantly kill her."

            "That was very brilliant."

            "Now about these three witches?"

            "There magic is very different from ours…I-I've never seen anything like it and they are very powerful."

            "Then they should be on our side!"

            "But how!?"

            "I have an idea.  But first let me see your face."

            "If you have seen my sister's then you have seen mine, but as you wish." The person pulled off the hood and revealed her long hair and face.

            "Ah yes…I think you should know your sister put up a fight.  A very good fight.  But why should I let you join?"

            "I turned my back on my family for they have kept me from receiving my greatest power.  I killed my parents, just to exact my revenge.  Now that they are gone my sister only stands in the way now, I shall eliminate her as well."

            "Spoken with determination.  You are not in yet…no.  Think of this as a test.  If you succeed you shall be a member of the DeathEaters if not you shall die a horrorsome death as I see fit."

            "I understand."

            "Good.  This is your assignment….."

**~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~**

As Hermione sat on the bank of the lake, events keep passing in her head and good and bad.  She sighed as she let the wind brush the locks off her face making her slightly relax.  She closed her eyes to listen to the wind, she felt as if the wind was trying to warn her of something to come.  But it could be her imagination right?  She was so engrossed with her thoughts she didn't notice a person taking a seat next to her.  "What are you thinking about?" 

            Hermione recognized that voice anywhere.  "Just thinking of what could happen if we let it happen."

            Draco cocked his head to the left confused by what she said.  "Okay you lost me."

            "I was just putting in a easier sentence than to tell all, its just all too much for me."

            "What to talk about it?"

            She sighed.  "My parents…they are dead and I am now staying with my three cousins, you no longer and idiotic prat-"

            "Hey!!!"

            "Harry's upcoming battle and so much death."

            "Look at the upside.  You are no longer a book worm, bushy haired know-it-all muggleborn.  Everything about you I hate but I love as well."

            "Same here blondie."

            "Bucktooth."

            "Air head."

            "Know it all."

            "Conceited prat."

            "Book worm."

            "Pansy lover."

            "Hermione…now that's gone too far.  I would never stoop that low."

            "I know but I knew that would get your attention.  Draco there's something I want to tell you-"

            "And what's that?"

            "Not now.  Later on, at midnight.  Meet me in the Astronomy Tower will you?"

            "Yeah."

            "Good.  Now come on, dinner is about to start."  Draco stood up first and helped Hermione to her feet.  They walked closely with each other but not holding hands, so Hermione changed that.  She reached over and took his hand and hers, and that's how it stayed.  

**~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        **

"Harry there's something I need to tell you and I don't know if you'll be happy with this or not, but please don't leave me Harry!!!  Please don't!!!  I do love you!!!" the young red headed cried as she hugged onto his chest.

            "Ginny, what is it?" Harry asked putting his arms around her.

            "I went to see Madame Pomprey today…"

            "What's wrong!?" Harry asked alarmed.

            "She-she asked if I was okay because I haven't been feeling good for a while now, that's why you haven't been seeing me.  Well she gave me this test…and-and-oh Harry I'm pregnant!!!!"

            This caught Harry totally off guard because then he fainted.  "Harry?!  HARRY!!!"

**~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~**

Hermione kept sneaking glances at Draco during dinner and he saw this and each time he mouth the word 'what.'  Hermione looked around the table and notice Harry nor Ginny we're here yet and this made her slightly worried while Ron stuffed his face with food as usual.  She sighed again and looked at Paige, Piper and Phoebe who were having a heated discussion.  She looked back down at her food and decided she wasn't hungry, so she got up and left quietly hoping that no one noticed but someone did.

            About half way down the hall way she heard her voice being calling her.  "Hey!!! Mya wait up!!!," the person caught up and it turned out to be none other than Piper.  "Why didn't you touch your food?"

            "I wasn't very much hungry…I just feel like being alone right now." Hermione began to walk away but Piper stopped her.

            "You want to talk about it?"

            Hermione hesitated for a moment before she nodded her head.  "Okay."  Piper then turned and began to lead the way to her room, where she shared it with Paige and Phoebe.  When they entered the room Hermione sat down and looked down at the sleeping baby Wyatt.

            "Alright what's wrong?"

            "Everything."

            "Care to be more descriptive."

            Tears started to fall but she harshly wiped them away.  "Mum and Dad…my life right now and how's it going.  It just sucks right now."

            Piper flipped her hair back and nodded for her to continue.  "I didn't expect things this bad to happen…I didn't expect them to leave me so soon.  I thought that they would be here when I got married and have children, but they're not going to be.  And Draco.  I never expected things between us to be like this cause for the past five years we have despised each other and never got along without spitting ugly remarks at each other.  Now I never felt like this for anyone before, I feel connected to him.  Under that cold behavior he's really a nice genuine person and very caring, also overly protective."

            "Sounds like he really cares about you and you care for him."

            "I do."

            "So why don't you tell him." 

            "I'm afraid."

            "Why?"

            "I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way I do, and I don't want that to happen."

            Piper stroked Hermione's hair as she looked straight into her eyes.  "Mya love is all about taking chances and the chances you don't want to make you have to.  No matter what the result is you have to be ready for the consequences.  You should speak now before its too late.  You don't want to miss a once in a life time chance, take risks and together you two will overcome anything.  That's how me and Leo did it."

            "You're right…"

            "And you're Mother and Father didn't leave you and they never have or never will, you are their light Mya.  Seeing you happy is what all that matters to them, and I'm sure they'd be happy to see that their baby girl is growing up to be a strong determined woman."

            Hermione smiled through tears and hugged Piper, happy that she's here.  "Thank you Piper."

            "What are cousins for."  

            Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped.  "thank you for listening but I have to get back to the Common Room."

            "Alright just know that _we_ are here for you, I mean we are **Charmed** after all."

~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~        ~~

            Draco and Hermione lay on the floor of the Astronomy Tower staring out the window, looking at the stars above.  "What is it that you wanted to talk about Mya?"

            Hermione took a deep breath preparing herself for what she is about to say and for his reaction.

**See I'm going through a situation** **That I can't help**

**Wanna get a little closer**

**But I promised myself**

**That I would never give my heart**

**Away again**

"Draco…we may have had a lot of differences in the past.  I mean with we hated each others guts, you know, but now I know how I feel…I know what I want…"

"Mya what are you saying?"

"Things changed between us so much and I like it and fear it at the same time, I don't want to get hurt again."

**Oo oo babe, I know it's hard**

**Butcha gotta understand it**

**The truth is all the hurt and the pain**

**And the shit that you get**

**When you have it**

**Ain't worth it**

" How does that scare you, you know I would never do any thing to hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Its just that we have grown closer than before, and makes me wonder if any of this is real or are you playing a sick joke on me."

**I've been there so many times**

**I should know better but I**

**Can't stop what I feel**

**When you're next to me**

**I really think I**

**Finally found someone**

**That could be the one**__

            "The way I feel for you is no joke and if it is I made a fool of myself as did you."

            "Draco?"

            "Mmm?"

            "What are your feelings for me?"

            Silence.

**But I promised myself**

**That I wouldn't give into love**

**And I'm scared **

**And I'm nervous**

**Don't wanna be hurt anymore**

**This is bad**

**'Cause I know that you're the one**__

            Draco didn't look directly into her eyes, he avoided her eyes when she asked him that question.  _'How do I feel about her?' _he asked himself that question.  When he saw that she lowered his eyes, he knew he saw hurt and regret in her eyes.

**Baby you're the one**

**See the problem with relationships**

**In general is that it's always a game**

**In the beginning they'll do **

**Anything to have you**

**And once they do it's never the same**

**And I, know everyone out there can relate**__

            Hermione began to get up and get ready to leave.  "Mya!"

            "No you don't have to explain, I know how you feel now.  Your face told all that needed to be known." She headed for the door but Draco grabbed her roughly by the arms so that he was facing her.

            "No.  You don't know!!"

            "Yes I do!!!  Its clear to me that you don't feel the same as me!!!"

            "You have no idea how the hell I feel!!!!" Draco argued back as Hermione struggled in his tight grip.

**So the question is**

**One: do I really trust this feeling**

**Two: do I wanna let it pass by me**

**Three: do you think its only superficial**

**Four: can it actually be different this time**

**Someone to love me**

**Someone to be my everything**

**Maybe I've stumbled upon**

**Finally I found someone**

**That could be the one**

            "Listen to me!"

            "NO!"  

            "Hermione damn it!  You wanna know how I feel, then I'll fucking tell you!!!!  I have never felt like this before for someone in my life!!!  Every time I'm around you I feel like I am really alive, and when you're not here I feel empty!  My Mother showed me love, but this is different!!!!!!!  Yes Mya, you figured it out!!!!  I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am in love with Hermione Leigh Ann Granger!!!!"

            Hermione stopped squirming in his grip and looked into his eyes, her eyes red and puffy from silently crying.  She wrenched her left arm away and slapped him.

**But I promised myself** **That I wouldn't give into love**

**And I'm scared**

**And I'm nervous**

**Don't wanna be hurt anymore**

**This is bad**

**'Cause I know that you are the one**

**Finally found someone**

**That could be the one**

**But I promised myself**

**That I wouldn't give into love**

**And I'm scared**

**And I'm nervous**

**Don't wanna be hurt anymore**

**'Cause I know that you are the one**

            Draco looked at Hermione and all she did was look at him with a confused, angry, and a look he couldn't quite place.  He didn't expect her to slap him when he told her he loved her, no he thought she would tell him that she loved him.  Maybe he was wrong.  Maybe this was just a emotion that he needed because his Mother was dead now, cause of his Father.  

            Hermione just kept looking at him and then did something unexpected.

**Oh baby**

**Sweet darling**

**I**

**I think I finally found**

**Finally found someone**

**That could be the one**

**But I promised myself**

**That I wouldn't give into love**

**And I'm scared and I'm nervous**

**Don't wanna be hurt anymore**

**This is bad because I know that you're the**

**One**

**Could be the one, but I promised myself**

**That I wouldn't give into love**

**And I'm scared **

**And I'm nervous**

**This is bad**

**Don't wanna be hurt anymore**

**This is bad**

            She reached over and caressed his check then brought his mouth upon hers and began kissing him passionately, like never before.

**Cause I know that you're the one**

**Finally found someone**

**Could be the one**

**But I promised myself**

**That I wouldn't give into love**

**And I'm scared**

**And I'm nervous**

**Don't wanna be hurt anymore**

**This is bad**

**Cause I know that you are the one**__

            Hermione and Draco pulled away and stared at each others eyes, love shinning in both.  "Draco Malfoy, I love you." Then they began to kiss again, fingers intertwined with each other.

**Author's Note:**           _So that's the end of that chappie!!!  What you think, was that a good ending for this chappie!?  Anyways I will update soon, so please keep reading and reviewing.  Have you figured out who the So that's the end of that chappie!!!  What you think, was that a good ending for this chappie!?  Anyways I will update soon, so please keep reading and reviewing.  Have you figured out who the _**mysterious**_ person was talking to Voldemort?  If you dunno then you are going to find out soon because there is a traitor in the mist….and closer than you think.  This song is by Mariah Carey but I forgot the name though.  Sorry!!!_

****


	22. Date With The Devil

**Everlasting Memories**

**Chapter 22**

_Date with the Devil_

Three months passed since Hermione and Draco confessed their love for each other, things seemed to go back to normal but Draco knew it wasn't **normal**. Hermione noticed this to but didn't say anything though, afraid to admit that this was just a temporarily delay for what's to come. Harry noticed too, but refused to say something.

Along the lake sat Piper, Phoebe and Paige just talking about what was going on. "I for one am very curious why they haven't attacked…well except the demons back home, but besides that. Everything seems to go back to normal." Said Piper pulling grass and throwing it in the wind.

"That's what they want us to think, so we can let our guard down and they attack us at anytime. But at least the kids attend the classes at night when we teach them how to fight with or without wands."

"I agree with Paige, we shouldn't let our guard down. Besides we are here to help."

"Whatever. I just want to see Leo and Wyatt."

"You saw them yesterday!"

"But…."

"I don't know I just feel that something is going on and Leo won't tell me either and he is constantly taking Wyatt when I tell him I can take care of him."

Phoebe was about to ask something when a black hawk swooped down and dropped a letter in her lap then landed on the ground next to her. Paige and Piper exchanged looks before they turned back to Phoebe for an explanation. Phoebe opened the envelope that had her name written on it and read out loud:

**Miss Phoebe Halliwell,**

**I would like you to escort me to a dinner party that**

**I am having tonight, at the Malfoy Manor. I would**

**Be honored if you accepted this invitation and hope**

**to see you tonight at eight in the evening. Meet me at **

**the end of the Grand stair case in Hogwarts. **

**Lucius Malfoy**

"Wow." Was all Phoebe could mutter.

"No." Piper and Paige said at the same time making Phoebe look at them startled.

"Well why not?!"

"Phoebe he beats up his son and he is really dangerous."

"But I can also get information out of him as well."

"Absolutely not!!!"

"Piper the things he knows we could use them, against all of them. Look I promise I'll be careful, I'll even bring some potions if I have too."

"Fine but you call for Leo or Paige at the slight chance of trouble."

Phoebe nodded as she wrote her answer on the parchment and tied it to the hawk that swiftly flew away. Phoebe did do the right thing…right?

Hermione and Draco were walking around the lake, both having the same thoughts in their minds. Why didn't Voldemort attack yet? That was on all peoples mind except Slytherin, of course. Hermione looked up at the bright blue sky and sighed. "Mya what's wrong?" asked Draco sliding an arm around her waist.

"I just wonder why haven't attacked yet, with Dumbledore gone wouldn't it at least be easy for them to attack. I mean…where are they!?"

"You make it sound like you want them to attack now."

"No! I just want to know why they haven't, that's all I am saying. What about you? Don't tell me you don't wonder why they didn't attack yet!?"

His face turned grim. "Yes I do but I don't say anything that would disturb you, I don't want you to worry so much."

"Oh that is soooooo un-_Malfoy_ like!!!" she said sarcastically.

Draco pulled away from her, turned and walked the opposite direction. Hermione suddenly felt ashamed of what she said then ran after him. "Draco!!!! Draco wait!!! Please!!!"

He turned and faced her, his eyes cold again. She shivered. "What Granger!?"

Hermione felt like a knife stabbed her in the heart when he called her that. "Draco, please, I didn't mean it like that. It just came out wrong…I never meant to hurt you."

Draco laughed a hollow laugh and Hermione quivered in fear. "You!!! Hurt a Malfoy!? That is the most _ridiculous _thing I've ever heard you say!!!!"

"Draco please don't do this!!!!" she begged.

Draco turned and started to walk away. "You brought this on yourself!!!"

"Draco, please!!!! I love you!!!"

"Love hurts." He shouted back as he walked farther and farther away until Hermione could no longer see him.

Tears spilled her eyes as she crumbled to the ground crying, she never meant to hurt him. Now she was afraid he wouldn't come back. Tears kept pouring down her face as she raced back to the school, people saw her crying but don't do anything. She burst through the portrait to the Prefects Common Room and ran up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory; there she collapsed on her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

Minutes then hours passed as she kept crying, but she didn't care all that mattered was that Draco left her and he promised he wouldn't. She continued to cry as she remembered everything they did together, this hurt her more. Unknown to her was a slim figured slipped in and grinned in satisfaction as they watched her cry. "Aww, why is the little Gryffindor bitch crying…is it because Draco left you? Or is it that your parents died and you never really mourned for them??? Tell me bitch!!! Why do you cry!!!"

Hermione lifted her head to face the person taunting her. "Shut up Pansy…"

Pansy smiled knowing that she was getting to her. "Why should I listen to a **Mudblood** like you!!!!"

"At least I'm not a slut like you!!!!" Hermione yelled back as she stood up and faced her.

Pansy's smile left her face and was replaced with a sneer, her eyes narrowing at Hermione. "Take that back whore!!!!"

"Make me pug face, bitch ass, mother fucker!!!!" That did it. Pansy was the first to attack as she tackled Hermione by surprise to the floor. They rolled around slapping each other and pulling each other's hair. Pansy lay on top of Hermione as she scratched her face, almost laughing in glee hearing Hermione scream from the pain. Hermione grabbed Pansy's hair and flipped her over. Pansy screamed in pain when she crashed into the bookcase and the books came cascading down on her, Hermione took advantage as she grabbed her by the hair and slamming her into the wall. She then kneed her in the stomach-making Pansy gasp in pain, Hermione then pushed her to the ground and jumped on her. She grabbed her blond hair and yanked it making Pansy scream in pain, that could be heard throughout the castle. A hand of hair came out as she yanked. Pansy pulled one arm free and slapped Hermione's face making Hermione fall to the side. Pansy grabbed Hermione by the neck and started choking her, blood dripping from the side of her face where Hermione pulled her hair out. Hermione struggled to loosen her grip but failed. She clawed at Pansy's hands but she only tightened her grip. Hermione then thought of something, she pulled her legs to Pansy's stomach and pushed. This sent her crashing into the mirror on the dresser.

Footsteps could be heard running here and then the door slammed open. "Hermione!!!" yelled two girls and a boy when they saw Hermione and Pansy rolling around on the floor fighting. They wasted no time by pulling Hermione and Pansy away from each other, they struggled to continue but with no avail. The two girls had Hermione's arms while the boy had Pansy by the waist her arms pinned to her side. "Roger get her out of here!!!!" one of the girls yelled and he did as he told.

"THIS ISN'T OVER BITCH!!!!! MARK MY WORDS, THIS ISN'T OVER!!!!" Pansy roared before the door slammed shut.

Hermione stopped struggling as the girls let go of her. "Hermione what the hell were you thinking!!!" the girl with long black hair demanded.

"…."

"Cho calm down…" said the other girl.

"No! Fighting is prohibited Hannah and a Prefect can be stripped from their badge.

"You're not going to do that…are you!?"

"I may as well."

"No…please…"

Hannah and Cho looked down at Hermione, she was a mess. Her shirt was torn showing her upper stomach, her hair was all messed up, the scratches on her face stopped bleeding and her left cheek was slightly swollen. "Hermione…"

""I'm sorry…I won't do it again……"

"At least go to the Infirmitory!!!" Hannah said when Hermione climbed back in her bed and laid down. Silence was in the air.

"Hannah lets leave her alone, okay." Cho said as they both left and shut the door, leaving Hermione dwell in her own darkness.

**Seven in the evening……**

Phoebe brushed her hair. Nervous that she was going to be alone with Lucius and that frightened her. _'No I can't be scared, I have to stay strong. I fight demons everyday why should I be scared of him?'_

Phoebe then rolled her hair up into a neat bun, placing seven clips to keep it in place, on the clips where butterflies. She then applied a light shade of red then outlined it with a slightly darker red with her eyeliner. She then picked up her blush applying a small amount making her cheeks a very light pink; looking at her self in the mirror she smiled. Finally she picked up her red eye shadow and began applying it slowly so she wouldn't mess up. Placing the cosmetic down she got up and went to her closet to get her dress. She reached into her closet and pulled out a red fully beaded silk chiffon gown with cowl neckline, spaghetti straps, and a criss-cross in the back. She then grabbed her red pumps and her little red purse, she glanced at the clock: five minutes left. _'May as well head down…'_

When she reached the bottom of the staircase she glanced at the Grandfather clock, three minutes left.

Two minutes left………………..

One minute left………………….

Thirty seconds left………………..

Twenty seconds left………………...

Ten seconds………………………..

Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…

One second left………………

The doors opened and in stepped Lucius wearing a black suit, with a cane in his hand as he walked towards her. Lucius approached Phoebe, taking her hand and kissed it. "My dear, you look lovely this evening."

"You look very handsome yourself Mister Malfoy."

"Please calm me Lucius, and may I call you Phoebe."

"Yes."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman such as yourself, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No I just got here myself."

"Excellent. We shall be arriving there using this Portkey." He said as he held up a three stoned ruby ring. "Since you are new at this I shall hold your hand so nothing…misfortunate happens."

Lucius took her hand. A shiver went down Phoebe's spine, but was that good or bad. "Here we go. Malfoy Manor!!!!" phoebe then felt herself be pulled from the ground and into somewhere else.

Phoebe's feet then touched the ground with Lucius holding her waist to support her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Then let us enter." He responded by holding out his arm and Phoebe took it graciously.

The doors opened and revealing a large ball room with hundreds of people talking, laughing and some drunk. But may I add they are all Deatheaters and they were all dressed in dark colors. "May I present Lucius Malfoy and his guest Phoebe Halliwell." Called a elderly man standing by the door. People turned and faced them but all eyes were on Phoebe and that made her really nervous. They strode down the stairs and into a group of which Lucius knew very well. "Ah, Diablo, let me introduce you to Phoebe I have recently spoken about."

Diablo bowed respectively and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Halliwell, my name is Diablo Zambini."

The others introduced themselves and Phoebe then was engaged into a conversation with three women, while Lucius spoke to the men on the other side of the room.

"She is a true beauty, Lucius." A man said as the others nodded in agreement, keeping their eyes fixed on Phoebe.

"Yes she is and with beauty there is always power, and she must be powerful." Lucius said smugly.

"No wonder the Dark Lord wishes to see her…"

"Yes but he also wanted me to have a new…wife."

"Tell me Phoebe where do you come from?" asked a woman wearing a puke pink dress with heavy make up and a pig's nose.

Phoebe tried with all her might not to try and laugh. "From America."

The women squealed in delight. "Oh that is absolutely lovely, you must tell us what it is like there!!!"

"Um well-"

"I bet the mean over there are hot!!!"

"Well-"

"Do tell us what it is like there!!!!"

They kept badgering with questions that when Lucius came to ask her to dance the women sulked.

As they danced Phoebe couldn't feel but drawn to Lucius's eyes, the cold silver eyes. Swaying to the music that was playing as Phoebe listened to the words of the song.

_When you get caught in the rain_

_With no where to run_

_When your distraught and in pain_

_Without anyone_

_When you keep crying out to be saved_

_But no one comes and you feel so far away_

Phoebe stared into his eyes as she heard the song, occasionally Lucius would spin her out and back in while some watched and others danced too. She didn't want to admit it but she felt weak in the knees.

_That you just can't find your way home_

_You can get there alone_

_It's okay, what you say is_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again on my own_

**at Hogwarts**

Hermione was in the Prefects bathroom soaking in the tube of warm water, her hair swam around her lazily. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much over Draco, but she wonderer if that really was the reason.

_And I know that I am strong enough to mend_

_And everytime I feel afraid _

_I hold tighter to my faith _

_And I live on one more day and I make it _

_Through the rain_

The water relaxed her muscles that were sore from all the crying she did earlier today, yet she still missed him and all the good times they had together.

_And if you keep falling down don't you_

_Dare give in_

_You will arise safe and sound, so keep_

_Pressing on steadfastly_

_And you'll find what you need to prevail_

As a million thoughts swarmed her head, only one really mattered: how does Draco feel?

**back at the Malfoy Manor**

"Are you enjoying the ball?" Lucius asked.

"Very much." She replied making his left eyebrow rise.

"And you?"

"Bored but enjoying my time with you."

_What you say is_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand once again on my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And everytime I feel afraid I hold_

_Tighter to my faith_

**at Hogwarts-Slytherin Common Room**

Draco sat in chair facing the fire, his face blank and in his a glass of wine. He stared as the sparked against the wood, he just couldn't understand where everything went wrong. Everything seemed to go well until Hermione had said that and then he left her alone and crying.

_And I live one more day and I make it_

_Through the rain_

_And when the rain blows, as shadows_

_Grow close to be afraid_

_There's nothing you can't face_

_And should they tell you you'll never_

_Pull through_

"Draco?"

He didn't answer, so the person approached him and stood in front of him. "What…" he said dully.

"We need to talk."

**Malfoy Manor**

Phoebe and Lucius continued to dance unknown to them was a figure with red eyes were watching them dance, eyes glowing evilly. He smirked at seeing Phoebe dancing as plots filled his head and not very good ones at that.

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say _

_I can make it through the rain _

_I can stand up once again on my own _

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend _

_And everytime I feel afraid _

_I hold Tighter to my faith_

Lucius actually smiled when she laughed as he dipped her, but quickly replaced it when he saw the Dark Lord looking straight at him. He wouldn't dare let the Dark Lord see him smiling since he was one of the well trusted, even though he was slightly falling for her. 

_ And I live one more day and I make it _

_Through the rain I can make it _

_through the rain _

_And I live once _

_And I live one more_

He watched as they continued to dance but was not fooled when he saw Lucius smile but quickly wiped it away, hoping he didn't see. Oh but he did and he was going to use that against him incase he betrayed him. 

_And I can make it through the rain _

_Yes you can _

_You will make it through the rain_

Everybody applauded when they finished dancing. Lucius took Phoebe by the hand and led her to **him**. Lucius bowed his head respectfully and said while bowing on one knee, "My Lord." Phoebe looked up at him, his red eyes hypnotizing her. "You must be Phoebe…" 

**Authors Note:** I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update but I have been so busy with finals and I was gone too!!!! But soon I will update the other stories but I decided to do this on first. So what do you think of this chappie? Tell me what you think cuz I really wanna know!!!! Special thanks goes out to Mariah Carey for the song I used, Make It Through The Rain. 


	23. Turning Away

**Chapter 23**

**Turning Away**

**WARNING:MAY INCLUDE SCENES OF SUICIDAL ATTEMPTS AND SEXUAL CONTENT. CHARACTERS AND THE SCRIPT FROM CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!!!!**

He stood in the black robes with the hood covering his face, the robe blended greatly with the night sky and darkness all around. He followed the person that was leading him to the Forbidden Forest, he knew what he was going to do. He had made up his mind and nothing was going to stop him now. Deeper and Deeper they went into the woods; the castle could no longer be seen. "How much further!?" he demanded.

"Not much." They responded. Five minutes later a fire came into view and when he looked around more hooded figures stood around the fire, chanting.

_"…Darkest of night_

_ darkest of hour._

_ Hear our plea,_

_ For divine and conquer…"_ they were saying other things but he paid no heed. The person he followed joined the circle and began to chant as well, he stood out like an outsider.

Then one-person came out the shadows in went inside the circle, the chanted died. "Soon this pitiful world shall be ours and those unworthy shall be eliminated!!!" he hissed and the others howled in agreement. "This world shall be whole again!!! Cleansed! Holy!"

All of them bowed to the ground. "You speak the truth, My Lord." They all chorused.

A petite figure rose from the ground and spoke. "My Lord, I bring another for your worthy cause. He was lost but I found him, he came willingly."

Voldermort smirked evilly. "You have done well child, bring him."

The figure grabbed him by the arm and forced him to Voldermort, he was not scared though. "We meet again…Draco."

He reached up and pulled his hood off to reveal that it was him, his cold grey eyes showed nothing. "Yeah, I suppose we have."

"Raise your sleeve." He ordered and Draco did as he was told. Voldermort put his scaly hand on Draco's upper right arm and muttered a few words, that's when Draco began to feel searing pain. His arm was being burned for he could see smoke rising from his forearm, he felt like screaming as sweat pour down his face. Finally what seemed like hours Voldermort removed his hand and Draco collapsed to the ground paining from the pain and exhaustion. He looked at his arm and saw a black skull with a snake in its mouth, he came for what he wanted: the Dark Mark. "We have a new ally, one that shall not fail us again. Plans to attack the school will happen soon, but not yet. Take as many unworthy _witches and wizards_ and bring them to the Malfoy Manor, there we shall spill their blood for the ritual. This world will be cleansed! And all of those that betray us or do not ally with us shall die!!!!

**Morning Piper and Paige**

Piper and Paige have been worried about Phoebe all night and that was two days ago, she still wasn't back yet. "Piper maybe it was a bad idea to let Phoebe go to the dance, we haven't heard from her."

"She's fine. Leo would tell us if something bad happened, besides we have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"The school and things back at home, demons have been having gatherings lately. And the school is at the verge of collapsing, so we have to worry about that for the time being."

"Maybe we should go home."

"What!?"

"You know to see are things holding up and to make sure nothing demonic happened yet."

"Charmed on the case, lets go."

"What about Phoebe?"

"We'll come back and get her if we need her help."

"Fine." Was all Paige said before she orbed out holding Piper's hand. What they didn't know was that someone saw that happened.

**Hermione **

She lay there on her bed thinking and missing Draco at the same time, it seemed to her that all that there was living for was for nothing now. Hermione reached inside her pillow and pulled out her dagger. It was a simple one in fact. The blade a little design of black dragons and the handle was red with a blue words writing in Latin. _No hay reson a vivir si su propositio de los lifes no es no mas._ She gazed at it first and decided to go through with it, she held her wrist out and drew the dagger across it. Blood formed as she made another line but deeper this time, the feeling she felt was pure bliss. She did it again and again and again until she started feeling light headed, the dagger slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor. She felt weak as she felt her life leave her slowly and she was happy as her eyelids got heavier and heavier.

_"This isn't the way…there is so mush to live for…"_ a voice whispered that sounded vaguely familiar. _"Live…be happy…for us…"_ a image flashed in her mind and it was her Mother except she had wings and wore a beautiful white gown.

"Mum…" was all she could mutter since she felt very weak.

_"Yes. Do not be sad my darling…things shall turn out good you shall see. But until then live, be happy and live for us. We shall be together but not now…"_

Hermione eyes then shot open, her face twisted with agony as she tried to get up but fell to the ground in a heap. "…Leo….." she managed to mutter and caught a glimpse of swirling blue light but passed out in a world of darkness.

**Harry, Ginny, and Ron**

"……but the worst of all Ginny is that you lied!!! You lied to use and you lied to Harry!!! Why!!!" Ron shouted. Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor's common room, and Ron was enraged that his sister had lied. Ginny cowered at her brother.

"I'm sorry Ron but that was the only way for me to get attention from you and Harry, be glad it is this and not another." She shouted back.

"Bloody hell woman you could have at least try to talk to us but instead of doing that, you do…THIS!!!" he raged on standing in front of Ginny yelling and Harry sitting on the other coach. "YOU ALMOST BROKE ME AND HARRY'S FRIENDSHIP BUT SAYING THAT BLOODY LIE, I OF COURSE FIND OUT IT WAS JUST A BLOODY LIE!!! I-NO GINNY THAT IS NOT GOING TO WORK WITH ME!!!! WHAT'S WORSE IS NOT ONLY DID YOU LIE TO ME, YOUR FAMILY, YOU ALSO LIED TO HARRY!!!!!!!"

"I said I'm sorry…" she whispered tears pouring down her eyes.

"Sorry doesn't count, Gin. I thought you cared about me and I thought you actually…" Harry couldn't finish what he was about to say. Ginny got on her knees and crawled to him and held his hands in hers.

"Please Harry I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ever doing this to you and I'm sorry for causing this! I'm sorry for lying to you…the one I lo-"

"DON'T YOU BLOODY SAY IT GINNY, FOR ALL WE KNOW IT COULD BE A LIE TOO!!!!" Ron yelled again.

"But its true!!!" she yelled back but not as loud as Ron as she stood and faced her red faced brother.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE THIS!!!"

"This doesn't concern you Ronald, this is between me and Harry!!!"

"THIS CONCERNS ME TOO!!! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, THE ONE YOU ALMOST MADE ME BEAT UP!!!!!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!"

"GIVE ME AN ANSWER FIRST!!!"

"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!!!!"

"YOU BLOODY WELL DO!!!!!"

"Ron!!!" Harry yelled getting in between them. "Let her tell us first, calm down." Ron face looked like a tomato as he sat beside Harry while Ginny had the spotlight.

"…I-I….I-I ca-n't…I JUST CAN'T!!!!" she screamed as she raced out the common room and away from them as well.

Harry and Ron still sat there, they weren't making any movement to go after her, Ron glanced at Harry worryingly. "Harry, are you alright, mate?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, you want to go to dinner?"

"…I suppose," he muttered as he and Ron trudged to the Great Hall. Oh of all the wonders, if only they knew what was really happening.

**Pansy and Millicent**

Pansy laughed gleefully at knowing that her plan was going as exactly planned, her eyes glinted with mischief. She loved when things go her way and would do exactly about anything to make sure that happens. She glanced at Draco and sighed dreamingly, knowing that he was in her clenches.

**_Flash back_**

_ "Draco?"_

_ He didn't answer, so the person approached him and stood in front of him. "What…" he said dully._

_ "We need to talk."_

_ Draco looked up at the person and began to growl, he did not have any reason to speak to this person what so ever. "Fine if your not going to talk…then I may as well. I say what happened between you and that Mudblood bit-"_

_ Before the person could finish what they were about to say e gripped them by the arm painfully and they screamed slightly. "Say it and I'll make sure that will be the last thing you ever say!!!" he said deadly and pushed them._

_ The person laughed and climbed up at him, her on top with her legs on both sides of him. "Now, now, Draco all work and no play can make a person crazy," they began to trace a finger down his shirt and down to his manhood. "You know you want to…don't deny it." They said as they began to unbutton and unzip his pants._

_ The person grinded into him and to his greatest horror he responded, the person smiled. "Come on Draco," they said as they unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground, "you know you want to. I know what you want, what you desire. I know things that the Mudblood will never know. Do you really believe that she can please you like I do…did you really think you could have her?"_

_ She started kissing his neck and he wrapped his arms around their waist, he felt nothing though. He probably never will. His hands starting traveling down and noticed that she wasn't wearing her panties. So she was on top of her bare but with a skirt but no shirt, she discarded her shirt and what was left is a black bra. "Come Draco, come to me…" they whispered._

_ Draco then flipped them over so that he was now on top and they were below on the coach, he started kissing them hungrily and trailed butterfly kisses on their neck making them moan. Their legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her, they screamed in delight. "Draco you know how I like it…I like it rough big boy!!"_

_ He did as they said and made violent thrusts into her making her scream in ecstasy, he kept thrusting and thrusting and finally lay on top of them. "Like I said I know how to please you like no one else can, and always will. Come with me, so we can be together. Let me show you what it is like to feel…again and I promise I will not let you down…_

_ "…Fine. I'll come, Pansy."_

** _End_**

"Pansy you are so smart, I wonder how the Dark Lord is going to reward you." Millicent said jealously.

"Quite true but we have to make sure that the Mudblood doesn't interfere-get in the way Mil, that's what I meant. Now all we have to do is break her spirit but also make sure that Draco does not go to her, he will hate her. After all when she sees his Dark Mark she will automatically hate him and that hate will turn to rage and that will be what destroys her."

"That's a lot to happen but you need someone to help you-"

"That is why Daemon shall get close to her and destroy her."

"How?"

"She will eventually need to trust _someone_ that was supposively (**A/N: **dunno if that's a word) close to him, so you make sure Blaise does nothing. Distract him and I don't care how either. She will eventually start to like him and then he will seduce her and bed her, well, that or rape her. No rape her is better I want to see that bitch suffer and she will suffer, I will make sure of it."

"Then the plan is sure to succeed, right?"

"Time will tell, time will tell…" she said as she smiled wickedly.

**Somewhere unknown in a field of mist…**

Dumbledore walked for what seemed like days but he appeared not to be tired nor hungry, he seemed fine. His feet were tired though, who knows how long he's been gone. He kept walking until he was standing before a rock on the ground that was in a shape of a star, he stepped on it and the mist that was grey was now white. "Who dares summon me!?" echoed a voice.

"I do. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of-"

"I know of who you are, but my question is to you why you summon me!!!"

"Perhaps you can answer this question I have."

"One question?"

"Yes. There is this particular question that I cannot answer but I assumed that you could."

"And what makes you presume this!!!" they hissed.

"You are Fate after all."

The mist slowly disappeared and to reveal a white hooded figure standing by an enchanted lake that is also surrounded by an enchanted forest. There were green trees, bunnies, hummingbirds, wolves, waterfall and wildflowers everywhere. If an ordinary person were here they would have thought one word: Paradise.

"Ask."

"I already know that to defeat Voldermort Mister Potter must have strength, but if he fails and Voldermort prevails. Then the world we both know would not exist anymore-"

"He will not stop there."

"What do you me-"

"He will do all in his power to cleanse the world that he hates but loves to make it suffer, if you think he will stop here that you are even more naïve than I thought."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Then you should. People will die both good and bad, he must be stopped for those that don't have a future will. The allies you know one will betray and true love will go a different way, unless they set their differences of day. The day I speak of is when the sun will be dark and day shall be night, the day when hell shall be determined to conquer this earth. That is why I have brought them here."

"Them?"

"The Charmed Ones, the greater good of present and future. He cannot do this alone, he will need strength, courage but most of all love."

"What about-"

"-Draco Malfoy, I presume. He wants his own life, his own destiny…to be free from his Father. He may be in love but love is a price to pay. The one he loves, loves him back but with faulty words he sinks back into the black. He fears that one day he may be his Father but what he does not know that he has a choice. The way he grew, no one should have. His diamond, his ruby, his joy was his Mother but that was taken away. A Mother's love is everything; to him it meant the world. But if he chooses the darkest fork then he shall purge the world and be the next Dark Lord, and the greatest light he had was the girl that he once had. Two things he had are gone, but he doesn't know that she is his. She will stop him if he is the Dark Lord, but his life will not be taken hers as long with others as well. The boy is confused and does not know what's right from wrong and he does not know that his Mother had a secret."

Dumbledore furrowed his brows in deep concentration.

"Is that all you wish to ask?"

"You are Fate you should know."

"I know your answer but I wish to se you decide not me, you see Fate may be somewhat like Destiny but difference is you choose your Fate and your Destiny cannot."

"….."

"You think you may know what happens but let me show you what is really going on and what could happen." The figure held a hand over the lake and it glowed blue then white; Dumbledore came over for a closer look. "Look in the middle and you shall find what you seek." Was all Fate said before Fate disappeared.

Dumbledore peered into the middle and was shocked to see what he sees right now.

(A/N:**I was going to stop it right here but you know can't leave you hanging can't I)**

**Hermione…**

Her eyes slowly came in to focus and saw a very worried and angry person sitting by her bedside. "Oh crap…"

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

"I'm sorry…I just thought……it was the best way…"

"Mya-"

"Leo I should have never done it and I promise you I won't ever do it again, I guess all the stress and emotion made me do this."

"Mya, stress and emotion can't do this to you unless you let it."

"But for a moment-just a moment I felt at peace, I felt as though I had nothing to worry about."

"Nothing is better than living."

"But you're dead."

"…Yeah but that was by natural cause, and I'm still hear only as a Whitelighter though. You won't want the sisters to blame themselves do you?"

"No…hey where's Wyatt?"

"He's asleep in Piper's room, you can go there if you want to keep an eye on him."

"Okay but can you orb me, please?"

Leo took her hand and orbed into Piper's room where Wyatt was laying down asleep. "Take good care of him."

"I will." Leo hugged her then kissed Wyatt on the head before orbing out. Hermione decided to order food from the kitchens since everyone else was already at dinner.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper and Paige were about to go out to the car when Paige suddenly grabs hold of the couch for support. "Hey are you okay?"

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Maybe you're just stressed out."

"No Piper I didn't want to say anything but I've been having strange dreams-"

"Don't tell me you have premonitions too, I thought that was Phoebe's power."

"What no! I've barely slept all week; I keep having these strange dreams about ancient wars and weird magic, all very disturbing."

"Do you think they mean something?"

"I don't know it could be hormones. More likely, it could be my subconscious trying to tell me something."

"Well come on we need to get those letters for Phoebe at work and check on my club." Piper said as she headed out the door with Paige following her. "Its probably nothing."

Far, far away in a snow cover mountain stood a demon in a cave kneeling before two frozen people, in two separate blocks of ice. In his hand was a wrinkled scroll and he began chanting what was written on it. "Emergo dormio lebertus chilius dechio. Emergo dormio lebertus chilius dechio…" the ice surrounding the people began to crack and suddenly the ice explodes, knocking the demon the demon backwards. The people that were in there were male and female dressed in ancient Greek clothes. "It worked. You're alive." He said as the demon stood up.

"How long?" the male demanded.

"How long? Three thousand years, give or take a century." The demon replied simply.

"What!!!" the female yelled.

"Who are you!?" the male demanded.

"Me? I'm the demon who spent decades trying to free you. Now you're going to return a favor. It wasn't easy either. The world has forgotten about you, but I had a vision. If I could somehow revive you, I could use your power to bring myself to glory, rule the under world as I was meant to."

The male looked at the female for a while before he held his hand out sending a blast of electricity to vanquish the demon. "Imbecile."

"I love it when you smile so unexpectedly." The female said smiling as she leaned forward and enveloping him in a passionate kiss, but he broke it off.

"We have to find Cronus and free him as well." He stated.

"Do we have to I know he'll be furious."

"I am counting on it."

_Thank you for all your reviews and in case of any of you are wondering I am now adding scenes from the show Charmed so things can move on, but don't worry things will make sense more later on. Please don't get made at me for making Draco join the dark side, it will be explained later on!!!_


	24. Message

**HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!!!!**

****

**I WANNA WISH ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND OTHER AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES A HAPPY AND SAFE 4TH OF JULY. I WILL CONTINUE ON WITH MY STORIES BUT TO MY SADDEST REGRET I PROBALY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE LOST SOULS ANYMORE. THAT IS A BIG _MAYBE_! GO OUT TO THE CLUB AND HAVE A KICK ASS TIME, CUZ I KNOW I WILL!!!! SO HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY, I WOULD SAY IT TOMORROW BUT I WONT BE HERRE. THANX FOR ALL THOSE THAT READ AND REVIEW AND TO THOSE THAT READ AND DON'T REVIEW. BYE! **


	25. Discovered

**Chapter 24**

**Discovered**

**Previously**

_"Who are you!?" the male demanded._

_ "Me? I'm the demon who spent decades trying to free you. Now you're going to return a favor. It wasn't easy either. The world has forgotten about you, but I had a vision. If I could somehow revive you, I could use your power to bring myself to glory, rule the under world as I was meant to."_

_ The male looked at the female for a while before he held his hand out sending a blast of electricity to vanquish the demon. "Imbecile."_

_ "I love it when you smile so unexpectedly." The female said smiling as she leaned forward and enveloping him in a passionate kiss, but he broke it off._

_ "We have to find Cronus and free him as well." He stated._

_ "Do we have to I know he'll be furious."_

_ "I am counting on it."_

**Continuation…**

The two Titans are standing in front of a frozen Cronus, another Titan. The male Titan stood before him using his powers to melt the ice, but with no avail. "There he is as raffle as ever." Snorted the male.

"All the more reason to leave him."

"Careful Meta."

"Demetrius, I'm telling you we don't need him. We've more than enough power to rule without him, you know that."

Demetrius laughs at her for saying that, even though he knew she was right he still wanted Cronus with them. "Nevertheless, we will nedd his strength to revenge our captors and that is something we all want."

Meta face darkened when he said that but Demetrius smirked as he cupped her chin and kissed her. Oh, now Meta, don't pout. You might start a hurricane and alert them. Now go and find the Whitelighters, won't be too long before I freeze Cronus and you know how impatient he gets."

Meta sighed but kissed him passionately again before disappearing. Demetrius turns into a tornado and floats into the sky turning into dark cloads. A lightening bolt flashes down and hits Cronus' tube of ice, which caused him to be freed.

**Hogwarts…Pansy**

Pansy peered out the window and smiled vitiosly seeing the Mudblood sitting by the lake all alone, her plan was going to work after all. "What is it that you want Parkinson?" a very annoyed voice said.

Pansy turned and looked at him. "You know what you have to do, so go and do it."

"I cannot believe that I agreed to this."

Pansy smiled seductively, or at least tried, and traced a finger around his chest. "Well if I recall I slept with you the _whole_ week and…well…"

He grabbed her arm and shoved it away. "Yeah well I had better than _you_ even Mudbloods are better than _you_!!!" he snarled as he stormed away heading for the Grand Entrance.

Pansy stood there dumbfound then the color risen to her cheeks. _'How dare he say that a Mudblood is better than me!!! How dare he!!! Nobody is better than me, NOBODY!!!!'_

She left in a huff hoping to find Draco and see what she could do to him.

**Hermione **

Even though it looked as though she was alone really she was with Wyatt who was walking at the edge of the lake, but still stayed close to Hermione. Wyatt was splashing the water with his feet and laughing at the same time, but didn't notice a figure behind Hermione. "Hey Granger."

Hermione looked up at the person that wore a Slytherin robe and frowned. "What do you want Daemon." It was more of a statement than a question.

He ignored that and sat next to her, Hermione sighed. "Who's that?"

"My cousin and you still-"

"Its nice today, huh?" he replied interrupting her.

Hermione stood up and Daemon followed suit, she got annoyed that he was following her when she was walking towards Wyatt. "What do you want!?" she cried.

Wyatt turned and walked to Hermione and she picked him up. "Can we at least talk?"

"No!" she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm roughly making her face him. Wyatt looked at Daemon before his shield came up knocking Daemon to the ground, he looked up at them startled.

"What the hell!?"

"Wyatt!!!" she whispered hoping that Daemon didn't hear but he did and looked at Wyatt. He watched in astonishment as Wyatt and Hermione orbed away as he, and smiled cruelly.

Hermione and Wyatt arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room where Ginny sat all alone crying on the couch. "Ginny?"

Her crying stopped abruptly and turned to face Hermione. "Hermione…" she choked and cried again. Hermione placed Wyatt on the plush couch and gently stroked Ginny's hair.

"Tell me what's wrong, Gin."

"Ron and Har-ry ar-are mad at-me…."

"Why?"

"I told the…them a lie…"

"Virginia!!!!"

"I know I'm stupid….i should have never done that."

"Well wallowing in self pity is not going to help and besides we got bigger problems."

Ginny's head snapped at her when those words escaped her mouth. "What!"

"One of the sixth year Slytherin's, Daemon, found out about Wyatt's power."

"Wha-how!!"

"Wyatt was protecting me, that was it."

"We need to tell your cousins about this-"

"Tell me what?" said a feminine figure coming towards them.

**Voldemort**

"HOW DID SHE GET AWAY, I PUT HER UNDER THE MOST POWER FULLEST SPELLS AND SHE GETS AWAY!!!!! I AM SURROUNDED BY FOOLS!!!!" yelled a angry Lucius when he heard the news about Phoebe escaping.

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed. "she will come back to us, that spell I placed on her is irreversible in our magic."

"Of course My Lord."

"Your wife will be coming back to you so-"

"Master!!!!" squeked Wormtail.

"You fool, you interrupt me when I am speaking!!!! _Crucio_!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

After a couple of seconds he lifted the curse and Wormtail started gasping out the information he received. "My-my Lord…one of our spies has information on their magic, it is different from ours and possibly more powerful. A child that belongs to one of the three has great power, he did things that no one in our time could do!!!!"

"BRING ME THAT CHILD!!!! HE WILL BE GREAT USE TO OUR SIDE!!!!"

**A/N: **this chapter may seem a bit shorter but I will add more in the next chapter. So tell me what you think!!!!!


	26. I Hate You, But Love You

**Chapter 25**

**I Hate Everything About You, But Still Love You**

_"HOW DID SHE GET AWAY, I PUT HER UNDER THE MOST POWER FULLEST SPELLS AND SHE GETS AWAY!!!!! I AM SURROUNDED BY FOOLS!!!!" yelled a angry Lucius when he heard the news about Phoebe escaping._

_ "Lucius," Voldemort hissed. "she will come back to us, that spell I placed on her is irreversible in our magic."_

_ "Of course My Lord."_

_ "Your wife will be coming back to you so-"_

_ "Master!!!!" squeaked Wormtail._

_ "You fool, you interrupt me when I am speaking!!!! Crucio!!!!"_

_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"_

_ After a couple of seconds he lifted the curse and Wormtail started gasping out the information he received. "My-my Lord…one of our spies has information on their magic, it is different from ours and possibly more powerful. A child that belongs to one of the three has great power, he did things that no one in our time could do!!!!"_

_ "BRING ME THAT CHILD!!!! HE WILL BE GREAT USE TO OUR SIDE!!!!" _

**NOW…Hermione, Ginny and Unknown person**

"Phoebe!!!" Hermione and Ginny shouted in shock and relief. Phoebe stood there in a elegant green dress that has a very low V-neck, one long slit to her thigh and it clung to her boy as well.

"Where have you been-"

"Where did you get that ring!!!"

"I don't know…I don't really remember what happened after the ball with Lucius. But I remember seeing red eyes that looked like a snakes…"

Hermione and Ginny were about to bombard her with more questions when Paige orbed in with Piper. "Phoebe great you're here, I need you to come with me!" said Paige as she rushed over to Phoebe and orbed away before Piper can question where Phoebe been.

"Geez where's the fire!?" exclaimed Piper as she picked up Wyatt.

"Um Piper I think there is something you need to know…" Hermione said before she hesitantly explained what happened.

****

****

****

**Draco**

Draco lay sprawled on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts revolving around a certain brunette.

_'I wonder if she still loves me…but I won't forgive her not after shat she did to me and what she caused me. DAMN her!!!! She…she is nothing but a dirty filthy mud-muggleborn, yet I love her.'_

He growled in frustration as he got out of bed and put his school robes on, he had to see her just one last time…before he destroyed her. He stepped out the portrait door and walked the hallways in search of the Gryffindor Common Room, he was about to give up before he spotted a young Gryffindor walking the hallway alone. "You!!!" he growled as he gripped the persons arm meanacingly. The person looked at them with fear. "Where's your Common Room." He demanded.

"I-I…"

"Never mind take me there and if you even remotely think if showing me the wrong way I will curse you no matter what. Professor or no Professor you will be tortured by me."

The person gulped but hurriedly showed him the way to the Common Room, the young Gyffindor paused infront of the Fat lady portrait and muttered the password. The Fat lady eyed Draco. "What is a Slytherin doing here???"

"We're working…on a project together!!!" squecked the young Gryffindor and the Fat lady had no choice but to let him in, as she swung open.

Draco looked around and his nose crinkled in disgust, red and gold was draped everywhere. He snorted. _'Just like a Gryffindor.'_ He spotted the person he was looking for and approached them without receiving many glares from many Gryffindors.

"What is _he_ doing here-"

"I thought Slytherin didn't know where our Common Room was at-"

"Probably trying to make a sex appeal to the girls-"

"Oh my god!!! THE Draco Malfoy is here-"

"He is sooooo cute!!!!"

"Look at that big-"

"Parvati!!!!!"

Hermione turned around to see what all the commotion was all about, but she immedianly regretted when she saw Draco standing before her. Time seemed to freeze between them as they gazed into each others eyes longily. "Granger I need to speak to you."

Hermione nodded and followed him out and away from the Gryffindor Common Room and into the Great Hall. "Draco…" she whispered as she moved to hug him but he stepped back, a cold look in his eyes.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

"Like I said Granger we needed to talk." His tone was the same that was in third year. 

"Draco-" 

"Malfoy, Granger call me Malfoy." 

"Dra-"

"Just to let you know I will not take pity or even remorsely feel anything towards you when we go to war."

Her breaths came into rasps. "What do you mean?"__

_Every roommate kept me awake_

_But every sigh and scream we make_

_And all the feelings that we get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

"Meaning you are fighting a losing battle Granger, when we face each other we will be enemies…not lovers." It pained him to say this but he knew it was for the best.

"Draco…did you get the Dark Mark??" she asked apprehensively.

"Funny you should ask." He replied dryly. He expected her to run, walk away or even slap him but not this.

"I still love you anyway."

_Only when I stop to think about it_

He stared at her like she muttered to the Unforgiven Curse, he definitely expect that. "I hate you though Mudblood!!!"

She sobbed but did not leave; she just looked at him with eyes full of pain. Slowly she walked towards him, she wanted to feel him again. She wanted him to be with her. Her hand reached up to touch his check but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully making her whimper. She looked up into his cold grey eyes, she thought she saw concern flash through them but it was instantly replaced by a cold smirk. "Please…"

"Don't touch me bitch!!!" he sneered as he pushed her to the ground but she abruptly got back up.

Tears streamed down her face as she reached up with both hands and held his head in her hands; she didn't want to lose him. Not like this.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

"Tell me you don't love me, then I will leave you. Tell me and I will never be near you…tell me and I will no longer be in your presence."

Draco growled and grabbed her by her hair roughly making her yelp in pain, then he swooped down and kissed her like an angry animal that had not eaten in a long time. He still had a hold of her hair while his other hand traveled down her back, leaving trails of electricity in her.

Her hands sunk into his silky hair and kissed him hungrily as well, even if it was full of lust, hurt and pain.

She still wanted to feel him, be near him.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

They broke away to breathe; Hermione peered into his eyes hoping that he may change his decision. Draco saw the questioning look in her eyes and for a moment he questioned himself but pushed that thought aside.

"You know its true."

"Granger this is dark love but unfortunately I do not feel the same with you."

"Stop it…"

"I was only going with you to see if you were a good lay."

"St…op it…" she croaked.

"And to think you actually believed me when I said I loved you."

Her hands covered her face and more tears fell.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

"Wh-why!? Why are you telling me this!?!" she screeched clinging to his front robes hoping he was lying.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

He didn't want to do this, seeing her like this made him want to kiss her wishing to take the pain away from her but he knew he couldn't. He had to do this, so she could be strong when he was weak. "It's better for you to know now, even though I would love to see you hear it another way. I'm just doing you a favor…hoe."

Hermione couldn't take much more of this and fled leaving Draco to stare at the spot she was standing at.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Tears blinded her vision as she raced back outside to the lake and collapsed to the ground, her body shook as she continued sobbing, and to make matters worse it was also raining.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

Draco watched from a far away distance, watching her cry broke his heart but he knew this was only for the best. "I love you." he said in the air knowing she couldn't hear him as he retreated back to his Common Room. 

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**Paige and Phoebe**

"Alright Paige what's the big idea???" Phoebe asked as she rubbed her hands together trying to get warm.

"Listen, for a couple of weeks I have been studying I-ching tarot cards, runes and tea leaves they're all giving me the same reading."

"…And that is?"

"That there is something big going on in the supernatural world. If my reading is right, its not just the thunder and the heat we could be in store for an earthquake or worse."

"Okay so what do you want us to do? Do you have a plan?"

"That's what we're doing here, I've been scrying for an evil spot and it ended up here five times." Paige stated as she motioned to the mountain covered snows, no civilization what so ever.

"Okay there is a reason that no one lives in this part of the world because they all died from the cold." Paige ignored her as she walked around looking for anything that may remotely lead to why they were brought her. She was about to give up until she noticed something: a scorch mark in the snow.

"Scorch mark. See if you can get a premonition off of it."

"I don't have my gloves."

Paige waved her hand aimlessly. "Tough it out, I got us this far."

Phoebe kneels down her hands hovering over the scorch mark, eyes closed trying to get something.

"Did you get anything?"

"Yeah. Frost bite. Shush." Then a image flashed before her making her standing up abruptly. "Ooh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!!!"

"Hot?"

"No not here, in my vision."

"Vision, good tell me what you saw."

"Ah, two people coming out of that." Phoebe exclaimed pointing to the two ice cages. When Paige was about to say something the roof caved in on them making them buried under the snow. Their heads popped out and Paige smiled as Phoebe just glared at her.

"Earthquake. Did I call it or what?"

"Did I mention this sucks?"


End file.
